The Chronicles of Peach Bay
by Polka Tacs
Summary: Finished; read Of Secrets and Bays instead. Follows the story of Meta Knight and Galacta Knight when they were children and what happened during their friendship. Rated T for the later things i.e. slight violence, gore and themes. Note: I do not own any of the characters or Kirby. They belong to HAL Laboratories and Nintendo. Takes several aspects from the Japanese anime and SSU.
1. Chapter 1

**The story is very fluffy at first. Beware although because it gets darker as it goes along. Copyright note: I do not own any of the characters or Kirby, they belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories.**

* * *

Peach Bay was not so much a bay at all. It was instead a seaside town - or city, due to it being so large. Very old, with brick paved roads and sidewalks made of soft, old wood that creaked when stepped on, it was a miracle it was still stood. Peach Bay was a quite, usually sleepy seaside city located near the out border of Dreamland. Several shops, houses, and walking boards set by the water made up most of the city.

At the center of town was Triangle Square - a large shopping area were the old Bell Clock rang out at the change of time. Shops, stands, docks, boats and ships were all located or view able here. Of course, every place has its places not to visit. Between two brick shops, one a typical fish shop and the other a random shop that sold various goods, there was the Alleyway.

The Alleyway was just what its name was - an alleyway. It was like the several other dead-end alleyways in Peach Bay, but nobody ever visited the Alleyway. Some say it was cursed, others say it's just a normal alleyway. People just evaded it - all besides one single person. This person wasn't more so a person, but just one of the many happy-go-lucky residents of Dreamland. And what kind of creature may this be? A puffball.

Puffballs are known for their ability to inhale creatures or objects, and when they inhale a particular item or creature, they gain an aspect of it - usually the dangerous part - and can use this aspect to their own doing. The aspect they gain is called a copy ability. This puffball was unlike many, being born with feathery lavender wings and sharp golden horns. Several know the light pink puffball by the name of Galacta Knight. But did you know her real name was Galactacia? I bet not.

* * *

Galactacia lived in a box that was in the Alleyway. It was usually damp, and a small light flickered on and off from a top her head. She usually hid in the box when precipitation occurred or people came by, but usually just sat on it. But how'd a young puffball end up like this? For some people, life isn't always a box of daisies, as which Galactacia's was.

When she had been born, her father had already died to an ongoing war that still raged on silently in Popstar. Her mom had a dreadful fever by the she was fifty (puffballs age very slowly), she was alone. Already capable of doing several things and being able to care for herself, she found herself alone in a large Popstar. Traveling, and finally ending up at the Alleyway a months later, Galactacia found this box a safe haven and a home.

Several weeks were spent alone, doing things to get some food to appease her endless appetite most puffballs had, this changed when she began meeting the locals of Peach Bay, who were surprisingly nice.

* * *

" Hello Mr. Kikax, " Galactacia chirped, entering the door of the nearby fish shop. Mr. Kikax, an aged Cappy who owned the shop smiled at the entering of the pink puff. " Oh, hello and welcome back young'un. Surprised your here at this time of day. Most people are asleep still, " he yawned. It was 6:00 am, and his shop had just opened.

" Problem with visiting? " she asked quickly.

" No. Feel free to inspect the new mackerel we just got in, " Mr. Kikax replied, easing Galactacia's worry of not being welcomed.

" So how's Dark Chocolate as you call that little greater squeak? " he asked in his raspy, gentle voice.

Galactacia was busy poking at the mackerel, inspecting the shiny scales it beheld and giving off little sounds of happiness when the scales glistened in the light. Mr. Kikax sighed, and pushed the mushroom-shaped straw hat he always wore down a bit more. He sat in his rocking chair, which was behind the register, and rocked back and forth. Isles of fish, from small guppies, to large tuna were neatly placed in baskets that held up little signs indicating the price of the fish. There were three isles, one for small fish, another for medium, and the last for large fish.

Finishing her "inspection" of the mackerel, Galactacia blinked, and finally came up with any answer to Mr. Kikax's question. " Good, good. " she said, glancing a smile at him. All she got as a reply was a snore, and quietly she sneaked out of the shop with a small, plump mackerel in paw.


	2. Chapter 2

Going outside, she made her way back to the box. The mackerel was small, but plump, and would most likely make a small snack. Galactacia whistled. She waited for a bit. So tempting it was to eat the mackerel, but she needed to wait for her friend to come.

Sighing after waiting for fifteen minutes, she heard a squeak. She smiled at this. Finally, her friend had come - a little, grey squeaker whom she called Dark Chocolate. Dark Chocolate was one of her few friends, and he originally lived in the Alleyway before her arrival. " Dark Choco! " Galactacia said in joy at the sight of him.

Picking the squeaker up, she patted him on the head, and offered him some of the mackerel. He sniffed at, than bit out a piece In exchange for the mackerel, he set down a little piece of apple he had picked up near Galactacia. She happily ate it, along with the rest of the mackerel after Dark Chocolate had picked out the pieces he wanted.

* * *

Up the wooden streets wandered an excited puff, who was going to a candy shop in Triangle Square. He stopped in his tracks after glancing at the Alleyway. " Poyo..? " he said curiously, approaching the box. Caught off guard, Galactacia was ready to hide underneath the box, but gave another look at the approaching stranger.

Dark Chocolate scrambled on top of the blue puff, and was about to bite him. She whistled, and the squeaker looked unsatisfied as he reluctantly climbed off. " Who you? " she asked. Puffballs are naturally friendly towards each other, so it didn't seem odd to Galactacia to be speaking to a stranger puffball.

" Uhmmm.. " the puff walked slowly towards the light, revealing to be a soft, dark blue color with little bat wings and large, white eyes. Yes, this is Meta Knight, or just Meta when he was a child. Galactacia waited for a response.

" Meta. You? " he finally spoke.

" Galactacia, " she replied, flexing her wings.

There was some silence between the two for a bit. Meta finally spoke out, " Squeakie who? " A paw pointed towards Dark Chocolate, who was now resting between Galactacia's stubs for horns.

" Dark Choco!" she said happily. The two smiled at each other for a while, and Dark Chocolate went out to stretch his legs. Meta almost forgot he was going to the candy store, than remember it by the ten dollars he held in his hand.

" Candy? " he said, inviting Galactacia to go with him. " Sure!" she replied, and off they went.

* * *

Of course, it ended up being a terrible idea to put two puffballs into a room surrounded by candy, especially when their sugar tooth is bothering them both. Meta had ended up inhaling a whole rack of peppermints, costing a penny a piece. And that was just him keeping himself contained. Galactacia, on the other hand, went incredibly nuts, and practically ate the entire area containing lollipops, gumdrops, pixie sticks, and a bunch more.

After ingesting a lot of sugar, a puff tends to go rampant for a while, destroying things and hurting people, trying to get the sugar out of them.

" Iy iy iy iye! No, no, no! STOP IT! " The shop owner yelled at the two. Meta was busy in a corner trying to wait the sugar out. His eyes flickered back and forth violently as he jumped up, and began running around, flipping over racks and letting candy spill else where. Galactacia's undeveloped horns were still quite prickly, and she ended up turning over the other customers, ramming into the walls, and jumping on the counter, grabbing the various jars and throwing them onto the ground.

" Ow, ow, OW! " The owner yelled, trying to calm down Galactacia, but only got a couple of stab marks and trips and falls. Meta hurled himself on top of some one, and the two got into a scrap. Surprising strong, he managed to knock out the poor fellow.

Galactacia's wings, which were very large for her body proportion, knocked down the remaining rummage of what used to be a candy shop. Huffing, the two finally stopped, and fell asleep on top of one another as they fell down into a pile of rummage. " God darnit... not again.. " the shop keeper, who was a cappy, finally huffed, straightening himself out before getting back up. " Why does that kid always have to do that every time he comes in here.. "


	3. Chapter 3

Galactacia woke up the next day. It felt awkward to wake up the way she did, as she blacked out after the sugar rush and didn't remember a thing from afterwards. Stretching out long lavender wings after the yawn and folding them back up, she looked around the room she'd waken up in. Windows were open, and light stretched across the room. Her face seemed flabbergasted at the fact she actually woke up in a bed.

The bed had red sheets on it and lots of pillows. It was a very simple room, with a closet and a wardrobe in it also. She descended from the bed and looked at a figure coming from underneath the bed. Curiosity made her pull a purple foot, and she dragged out Meta. " Merph, poyo.. " he said disappointingly. He had wanted to scare her awake, but instead, they ended up laughing together at this.

Galactacia was still curious about why she had been brought here. " Where we poy-" she muffed herself from saying poyo. This made it clear she wanted to speak clearly without any poyos. " House! " the blue puff said happily as the two sat on the bed in front of each other. Galactacia gave another quick look around the room, and then noticed that Meta had white eyes. She was surprised by this as she blinked her hot pink eyes.

" White eyes? " she asked. Before her question could be answered, a paw took her paw and dragged her out of the room and into a hall way. It had blue walls, and a long rug running all the way down it. Various pictures hung on the wall as Meta took her down the hall. Galactacia showed no resistance and begun walking with him. They turned into what appeared to be a kitchen, with all of the usual things one may find in a kitchen.

Meta pushed open a door that lead to what was apparently his front yard. " My house, " he said happily, as the two looked at a small, two-story house that was very long. Galactacia nodded, and looked around. A small pond was in front of the house, along with a small garden, a big tree that had a swing on it, and bushes in various places. A picnic table was also set by the tree.

" Thanks.. " Galactacia said, at a lost for words. Why did a strange, blue puffball let her sleep in his house? And why did he bring her here anyways? She asked " Why bring here poyo? " she let the poyo slide this time.

Meta sat down at the picnic table. He glanced at the pink puff, and began. " No others, poyo.. Puffs. " he said. " Mummy, pappy, gone. Me. Lonely, poyo. Saw you. Friends, poyo poyo! " he finished happily, smiling at her. Galactacia's eyes sparkled at the word 'friends'. She nodded, and sat in the swing on to tree, close by Meta.

* * *

After thinking for a while, and lots of poyos and small words, the two had decided what would go down today. Meta would give a tour of his house, and Galactacia would show him where to find the box. The conversation took a long time, and the two kept on getting distracted by butterflies and their wings.

First, he showed her the main hall, and which door lead to what. The first two doors were on opposite sides and lead to the kitchen and the bathroom, which was a soft blue. The next set of doors lead to a large family room, with wooden floors and a circular couch surrounding a fire-place. The room was brown, and book shelves lined the walls. The door on the opposite side of that was a common dining room with a rather large table and small chairs.

Afterwards was another set, one of a large chamber bedroom, most likely were Meta's parents slept, and the other one was a simple room. This was Meta's room, adorn with cream-colored walls with various patterns on them, and a soft floor. A small closet was accessible, along with a pile of pillows, a bed, and various toys neatly put away in the round room. He flicked the light switch on. " My room.. " he said, and the two came to the last pair of doors led to the guest room, were Galactacia had slept, and the bathroom.

After Galactacia explored the rooms, the two played hide and go seek for a while. First round was outside, and Meta fell asleep while counting. Galactacia fell out of her hiding spot and landed right on top of Meta, and they ended up taking a nap next to each other with their wings stretched out. The second round was successful, and Galactacia easily found Meta underneath a basket. The next couple of rounds either ended up as an impossibility a quick nap, or a rare success Galactacia remembered she was going to show Meta were her box was, and off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two puffs began up the path way and made it into the entrance of Peach Bay. Galactacia skipped on the wooden docks, and bounded into the air. An attempt to get airborne had failed, as she fell face first into the wood. Meta helped her up quickly, and they entered Triangle Square. Between Kikax's Fish Shop and a random item goods was the Alleyway. The two made their way into it, and Galactacia showed Meta the box. Dark Chocolate stood on it, with a top hat on his head this time around. He scrambled off the box as Galactacia pointed towards the stickers, wet marks, and other things on the box.

Afterwards, Meta spread out his wings. The large, purple bat wings had a dexterous talon on each, capable of grasping things. The blue puff filled up his chest so he looked like an inflated balloon, and began to flap his wings. As soon as he got airborne and begun rising, he slowly exhaled the stored air, trying to fly completely just by wings. His victorious flying was interrupted by the screams of people.

* * *

Galactacia's eyes widened as she saw Mr. Kikax's building begun to go up in flames. Without a due, she ran inside, and looked at the fire burning the mackerel she had once taken. Mr. Kikax hung limped over the counter, passed out. People outside were looking at the building, some calling 199, others having buckets of water in their hands and taking turns jugging the water at it, others looking frighteningly at the building as it burned down.

Meta rushed inside through the front door, and some of the by standers yelled at the blue puff not to go inside. Warmth over filled his body, and the fire was spreading quickly. Galactacia was beginning cough, and trying to pull Mr. Kikax out of the building didn't help either. Smoke filled the air, and it made their eyes teary as Meta begun to help heave Mr. Kikax. After several heaves, Galactacia sniffed the air. It smelled like chicken. Her wings were on fire!

Panicking, she pulled harder as the fire begun to hurt. She flapped her wings, but that made it worst. Meta tried to calm her down, but coughed too much. Their doom sinking in, the building began to collapse. Burning debris fell from the roof, and hit all three of them. They were done for, or so they thought. Almost knocked unconscious, Galactacia begun inhaling smoke just as her instincts kicked in.

Inhaling some fire too, she copied it. A large ring-like crown with an emerald shaped like a circle appeared on her head. Her wings caught on fire, but it didn't hurt. Her skin turned slightly darker and the crown was now sporting fire on top of it. She heaved the debris off of and Meta, the two both unconscious. She looked around quickly, and grabbed Meta first, turning to a fiery ball that blasted through the doors. People were surprised by this, and backed away.

Her wings begun to flap as she then sky-bombed for and brought him out too. She than came up with an idea to put out the fire; burn it out with another. But how? Her mouth felt hot as she than breathed out a bunch of fire. Everybody in the crowd looked amazed at the little pink puff as the two fires clashed and burned each other out.

Galactacia, uncopied as her horns reverted back to normal, her wings weren't on fire anymore, and her skin turned back to the normal color. Her wings were burnt slightly from before hand, but other than that, she was unharmed. Mr. Kikax had some slight burn wounds, but nothing too serious. She nudged Meta, helping the dizzy blue puff who had no clue as of what had just happened back up. The debris had broken one of his wings as it hung out limp at an odd angle. He too, had some slight burn wounds, but nothing too serious.

Galactacia tried placing his wing back into place, but he only gave off a long ow of pain. She heard the sirens of ambulances and fire trucks pull in. The ambulances pulled in first, and took Mr. Kikax in. Galactacia was too busy helping Meta straighten himself out to notice the ambulances. She than got picked up, paws still surrounding his wing, and the two were gently put into an ambulance and carried off to Peach Bay Hospital.

* * *

In the back of the crowd, somebody cursed. " Darn it... my plan has failed.. Retreat Chilipup. " said a collar on a young demon beast Chilidog.


	5. Chapter 5

" You can never do anything right Chili Pup! " A large figure scolded the poor young demon beast. Chili Pup whimpered, wanting to do better. His mane was scrawny and the poor thing looked underfed. Perhaps this was because Nightmare told the young pup to eat the things he was supposed to kill, but he knew he shouldn't. Nightmare sat down, his cape folding up so the stars didn't show. His hands were put up to his head, and he rested on it. His army was beginning to grow a bit more, and he had decided to train this one demon beast so it could lead a group of weaker demon beasts. Training Chili Pup was harder than he anticipated.

" You never listen to me, never destroy anything, never get anything done! I've been allowing you to keep your current memory, but with your kind of nature, I suppose I'll just turn you into a fully chaotic demon beast straight away! " Nightmare growled. The little wolf backed away into a corner of the room, shaking in fear. Nightmare was suddenly overcome with thoughts. ' If I let this mangy thing grow evil on its own, perhaps it will be stronger.. Yes, I shall do that. For now I'll just act remorseful to it. Besides, he still is growing and will learn in time ' he came to the conclusion of and gave a smile at this. " Now come here my sweet Chili Pup; I'm sorry for lashing out at you. Your still learning, so why be mad? " Nightmare said in his false voice of good.

Immediately the young red wolf's emerald a top his head glowed, indicating happiness. He howled, and came back over to Nightmare. " Now next time I need you to kill those young Star Warriors, or I shall be doomed? Got that? " he said, petting the demon beast with his sharp nails. The wolf growled at the fact his fur was being ruined by his nails, and he nodded. " Now go rest - I shall get you to train more tomorrow. " He said, pointing the demon beast away.

* * *

While in the ambulance, Galactacia felt exhausted from gaining a copy ability for only the second time. She yawned, curled her burnt wings around herself, and fell asleep.

She awoke up later in one of the beds, her wings seemingly back to normal. Meta's bad wing also seemed back in place. She looked up at a bronto burt wearing a bandana on it's head with a red cross on it. The small bronto burt landed on a stool beside the bed, and begun to speak. " Be happy we had a Maxim tomato on hand - the last one of the season. We know puffs go crazy over them and they restore them to fine and dandy health not matter what happened before they ate it. " she said. " And call me Mrs. Burtis, please. You two are scheduled to be departed now. Mr. Kikax is doing just fine, just a bit sleepy Bye dearies, " Mrs. Burtis said before buzzing off.

Meta flexed his wing. He looked at it in surprise, seeing it was healed. He smiled, got out the bed, and headed into an elevator. Galactacia rushed after him. The two were hypnotized by the glowing buttons, and pressed the one leading to the entrance. A waddle doo with a bad eye that had recently healed went into it too. He looked at the two odd, as they just stared at the buttons as the elevator went down.

He pushed the two out of the elevator, and off they scampered out of the hospital.

* * *

A couple uneventful weeks passed by. Meta and Galactacia's vocabulary were improving, and with each day they spent together - which was almost every day - their bond got stronger. Everything got interesting on one day afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beware, it's gonna get dark pretty soon.**

* * *

It was a breezy Monday, and the two were by Peach Bay. Not the town, but the actual Peach Bay with sandy shores and smooth waters. Galactacia had on sunglasses for some reason, and Meta had brought some food and towels. After setting up were to sit, the two looked out into the water, and both nodded at each other. Today was the perfect day to perfect their flight skills.

While Meta was outstretching his wings and trying to become airborne, Galactacia inspected the water. Peach Bay was surprisingly clean, and the clear water felt good on the hot day. The sand felt warm and mold-able but she decided for the water. Rolling around in the shallow parts, she threw the sunglasses off and dove underwater. The fact half of her body was still above the water didn't make her seem to be diving, but she was still underwater.

Peering into the depths, she saw some fish ahead along with plants. She rose her head back up, hot pink fur drenched, and gazed at Meta. He had become airborne and rose a great deal high. He seemed a bit scared although, his eyes widened as he got up higher and higher. Galactacia quickly dried herself off with a towel, and spread out damp wings to join him.

When winged puffballs begin to use their wings for the first time, it's almost impossible to get them onto the ground afterwards. It proved trickier to fly than Galactacia thought, and soon she flapped her wings harder. Closing her eyes, she realized something was touching her paws. Meta looked down at her, flapping his wings more as he helped lift the pink puff up. She smiled at him, and flapped her wings in unison with him so they could fly better.

A red demon beast sat on a cliff overlooking the two as the practiced flying. Chili Pup looked down at the two, seeming sad. He wanted to attack, but he knew of his weakness. They were over water, and that could prove deadly to him. He just whimpered and gazed out into the bay, than made a very risky more.

In a flutter of wings, feathers, fire, and fur, the two puffs yelled as they plummeted downwards toward the water. Chili Pup howled in triumph as he bit into Meta's wings. And how he struggled, and how Chili Pup realized how good blood tasted that day! The pink puff was floating in the water and looking up, not that satisfied.

Somehow Meta was still flying despite a torn wing and supporting the weight of the demon beast. She tried raising up, which she did, and flew above the two. Her eyes flashed red quickly as she then sky-bombed towards the two, picking up Meta whilst Chili Pup's eyes opened wide as he dropped into the water. She flew towards the bay quickly, and Chili Pup howled in pain as the water seeped into his body. He could feel himself boiling. His collar glowed and he vanished.

Galactacia helped straighten out Meta as she usually did, and soon he seemed to be alright, besides his wings. The thin membrane that allowed his bat wings to fly was torn and a bit bloodied up. She looked remorseful, as the blue puff got up. His wings cloaked him muck like a cape, and they turned into one! Galactacia was startled by this. " How? " she asked. "Easy. Do it. " he said, smiling, his mouth covered up by the new cape.

Galactacia looked a bit unsure of this. Her feathery lavender wings coaxed her much like Meta's did, but nothing happened. Meta sighed. " Put down feathers. Coax you poyo, and cape! Poyo, " he finished. She didn't understand what he meant, but her feathers relaxed. Soon they too turned into a lavender cape. She looked surprised by this ability, and stretched out her wing cape. It just went onto her back.

* * *

After messing around with their wings for a while, the two got bored. That's when a fancy car pulled up. And who might be in this car? Our favorite pudgy penguin, King Dedede, or Prince Dedede or Baby Dedede, as he was only a baby at this time. A just as fat penguin got out of the car, and looked at the two. He chuckled at them, and got out some of his beach supplies.


	7. Chapter 7

" Poyo? " Meta said curiously looking at a sleeping Dedede. He slept sound asleep in a baby carrier. " Sh, you two puffs. You don't want to awaken your young prince, do you? " The current king, whose name was Dede said to them quietly. He was much nicer then what Dedede would grow up to be. Galactacia poked the blue baby penguin who was wearing a little cap on his head. This woke him up, and his bright yellow eyes looked up at her.

" Myeeeh? " he mewled like how a sheep goes. Galactacia smiled at this, and Dede took him out. " You like it, don't you? " he said. Galactacia looked at Dede a bit offended by him calling her an 'it', but oh well. The two played with the young prince for a while, trying to get him to do what they were capable of. Poor thing, he couldn't keep up with them, much as well play with them!

He ended up crying, and Dede calmed him down. " It's alright you two. Of course you don't understand, your babies yourselves, " his eyes seemed a bit sad when saying this. " Goodbye. I think Dedede here has had enough play time for today, " the fat penguin said while putting the prince back into his carrier and taking all of the other stuff back into the carriage, which was really a car, and drove off.

* * *

Afterwards, the two practiced flying a bit more, making sand castles and defending them while playing fake sword fighting with Popsicle sticks and eventually ended falling asleep next to each other, as young puffballs tend too after play. All was calm and happy.

For the first time, Galactacia experienced the joy of 'puffing' as people call it. Puffing is how puffballs get the first part of their name. This behavior occurs only when feeling deep emotion to a puff, usually joy or happiness. Their fur puffs up, and they look like overgrown pillows with eyes and feet.

* * *

Back at the box, things were getting a bit funky. Dark Chocolate, the light grey squeaker with a top hat, was beginning to cause some trouble as all squeakers eventually do.

He climbed up the wall of a building and snuggled his way into a crack in the wall. He looked around, and sniffed his nose. " Meep! " cried out another squeaker as he ran into her on accident. She rubbed her head and tried to look at him. It was too dark to see. " Meep meep, myeep squeak! " she cried out at him.

Dark Chocolate gave her an offended look. That translated to " Watch were you going next time, ya'h oath! ". The other squeaker dusted herself off quickly, and Dark Chocolate apologized. She forgave him, and the two scampered through the wall together. When they reached another crack in the wall, it led to poor Mr. Kikax's apartment. He rested himself, still trying to forget the terrifying fact his shop burned down three weeks ago.

The younger female squeak fell out of the hole on top of one of his top kitchen cabinets. Dark Chocolate looked at the female and realized she was a short stubby creamy yellow color with a white belly. She preferably wore a pair of small red sun glasses, much like how Dark Chocolate wore a top hat. " Squeaaah, Spinni! " she said, telling him what her name was finally.

" Dark Chocolate. " Dark Chocolate said to the yellow squeaker. He gave a good inspection of the room, and began to devise a plan to get some sweets he smelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Spinni was surprisingly fast to Dark Chocolate. She slid off a broom, and had used her tail to unlock the lock that led to the cabinet. She had taken some candy, and brought some back for the both of them. Mr. Kikax woke up just as the two left, and looked at his secret stash of candy. " Not again.. " he murmured, resting his head on his hand. " Second time, "

Meanwhile, Spinni and Dark Chocolate were feasting on the candy they had beheld. The two smiled at each other, and agreed to meet each other again at the same place.

* * *

Things were starting to get exciting again with the two puffs.

Galactacia looked up. She was in the middle of a crowd of people, and lost Meta. " Ow! Poyo, sorry! " Is what she repeatedly said. The crowd was gathered for the reopening of Mr. Kikax's shop surprisingly. His shop was more popular than Galactacia had anticipated but perhaps it was because they were only excited to know he was alright after it burned down.

She got knocked over while spotting the blue puff. Giving an angry look at the one who had knocked her down, all he did was smile at her. " Hey hey hey there pink puffball. Sorry about that. I'm Marx. " the armless purple puff said to her. He was jumping on a ball, his jester hat bouncing up and down. Galactacia gave him an odd glance, and hurried back over to Meta.

Mr. Kikax stood in front of his shop, smiling. " I'm happy to announce I'm better and the shop has reopened! " with that, he walked in. The crowd clapped, some sighed relief, others looked excitedly as they could now get fish again from their favorite shop. Afterwards, the crowd parted and all who were left was the two puffballs and Marx. Marx sat on his ball and looked at the two. " Bye, " he chirped out before leaving.

" Who Marx? " Meta asked Galactacia. " Creepy, " she replied. With that, the two headed inside Mr. Kikax's shop and looked around. " Mackerel! " Galactacia said happily, picking one up. " Oh, hello there Galactacia. And who may this be? " Mr. Kikax said, walking over to the blue puff. " Meta, " she said. " A friend, hum? Feel free to take one fish a piece you two, " he said happily before going back over to his new counter.

The shop looked basically the same before it had burned down, only with less fish. Meta took a cod-fish, and the two headed out of the shop.

* * *

" Mummy, Pappy? " Meta asked while opening the door to his house. He sighed. Still no sign of them. They were home yesterday, but had left once again. The blue puff coaxed his wings into a cape around him, and he sat down. Putting the cod-fish into a plastic bag with some difficultly, he hampered it into the fridge.

Most of his days were spent partially alone and majorly with Galactacia. He looked around, as thought he heard something. He continued walking up the main hall until he reached his room. A bit unedged by now by the creaking in his room, he shuttered. " Poyo? " he said cautiously while looking in the closet to make sure nobody was in there.

" WAH! " He yelled as something jumped out at him from the closet. He struggled getting it off, and it ended up being a sweater. He sighed, and switched the light switch on. Nothing in his room. He smiled at this, and settled into his bed to rest. Just as he closed his eyes, he broke out into a cold sweat and opened them wide and large. Something was beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is where the story is beginning to get more mature, so beware.**

* * *

The thing beside Meta turned out to be Galactacia. He gave an angry glance at her. Galactacia ignore him, as she had heard something outside.

Galactacia and Meta looked at each other. She looked through the window and saw a great blaze of fire. She slowly came down, and dragged Meta into the closet grabbing two of his toys. " What? " he whispered to her. " Chilly Pupyo. " she said. Chili Pup, had come back once again. This time he was determined to prove himself to his master, and was assigned with the task of ending the two young Star Warriors. But he must do it subtly, so nobody would know they were dead if he succeeded.

Galactacia had picked up a small mirror and a wooden sword. In front door squeaked open. She hugged Meta, a bit scared. His wing hadn't fully healed since their last encounter so he preferred to keep it in cape form. Chili Pup walked through the hall. He smelled them in Meta's room. Meta took the wooden sword, and down the gullet it went. He gained the sword copy ability, with a little green hat appearing on his head along with a silver sword in hand.

The clank of his claws on the wooden floor made Galactacia a bit frightened. She ate the mirror, and gained the Mirror Ability. Her body turned into a whitish pink, and a little wand thingie was in her hand. She also had the iconic jester hat resting on her head, covering her horns. The red wolf turned towards the door and smiled. It dropped two squishy objects it had been holding in its mouth to the floor.

His paw slashed the door open, and out came Meta, doing a sword dive. Chili Pup bounded out-of-the-way. He snarled at him, and the two circled each other. Releasing a ball of fire, the puff jumped out-of-the-way. He retaliated with a swing and Chili Pup caught Meta by the foot. He repeatedly stabbed the sword into the wolf, making a cut wound. The wolf howled in pain and flung him into a wall.

Galactacia took her turn, the scepter glowing. It formed a sharp projectile, and she used mirror cut. Chili Pup growled at the two. Blood ran down his neck, were the cuts had gone into. His eyes glowed, and he slashed at her face with his claws. Meta got up and looked around. He ran out, multislashing at Chili Pup before running into the hall. Chili Pup followed with Galactacia in his mouth. His fangs dug through the soft fur making her look like a red ball as blood ran down her.

Her eyes widened and another mirror slash came from her. He howled and tossed her into the air, but she ended up landing on one of his spikes. This, of course, ended up in her falling to the ground asleep, unable to awaken. Chili Pup wanted to eat the fresh prey, but couldn't. His first mission was to kill both of them, so he kept chasing after Meta.

He spin slashed over the wolf as they entered outside. Chili Pup ended up running into Meta's pond. He howled in pain as he felt the water cut into him, his own flesh boiling as he jumped out. Meta glared at the thing as it shot a weak fire-ball at him and slashed with his claws at him one last time. Weakened, Meta opened up his wings. His eyes glared red in hatred at the thing.

He flew up and yelled " Sword Beam! " as a long streak of light slashed through the thing. Chili Pup felt he was ready to explode, a sickening feeling to him. Just then he was teleported away.

* * *

Meta gazed breathlessly at were the demon beast had stood. He dragged the sword in his hand, and could feel the cut on his cheek stinging, as well as his foot. Boy that thing had sharp claws and teeth. He rolled in the pond just to clean off any blood, and went down the hall cautiously. He hurried over to Galactacia, who had a rainbow-like shield around herself.

She was wide awake as the spike in her disappeared and she looked around widely in fear. Her whitish fur had become veiled in red, and the rainbow shield dissolved as she saw Meta in front of her. Ignoring the pain of the bite and claw wounds, she threw the scepter onto the ground and cried softly as she hugged Meta. He gently curled a wing around her and he sat beside her, trying to calm her.

Of course this was frightening to two young puffs, as being attacked by a demon beast didn't happen everyday in their usually calm lives. Meta helped her up, gazing angrily out as he hugged her in comfort. Her blood felt warm, and he ran off into the kitchen and wiped off some of it with a cloth he acquired. She had teeth marks running down her back and a slash sound on her face. She rubbed her face, and squealed in pain as it stung.

Meta guided Galactacia into his room and let her sit down in the pile of pillows. She fell asleep in them quickly. He turned his head and walked over to what the two squishy objects Chili Pup had put down in his room before hand. " Mummy, Pappy? " he said sadly. They turned out to be his parents. He tried moving his dad, a large light blue puff very much like Meta. They were both still.

His eyes filled up with tears and he swore revenge on Chili Pup. He sobbed quietly. Today wasn't a good day what so ever.

* * *

After trying to calm down, his wings fretted about as so did his mind. He decided to take the two, first his dad. He dug two small holes for them with the help of his sword. He rested them each into the holes, covered them up, and got up and left, very sad. He trudged into his room. He was tired, angry, and sad. His eyes flashed a swarm of colors as he fell back into the pile of pillows and coaxed himself in his cape wings, and fell asleep next to Galactacia.


	10. Chapter 10

The doorbell rang repeatedly, but nobody wanted to get up from last night. Meta just snuggled more into Galactacia's back when it rang, as he wanted to fall back asleep. She felt soft, of course, as all puffballs do. Galactacia still slept soundly, her fur still white and her wearing the hat, the blood on her dry and the wounds nicely healed. Meta uncopied his ability quickly as he groggily got up and headed for the front door. He was unstable when he walked, and bashed his head into the door as he opened it.

" Poyoooo... " he yawned, as a small waddle dee looked up at him. It presented a note for him, which he took. The dee then left, and he slammed the door. Half asleep still, he threw the letter onto his wardrobe, and pushed Galactacia gently out of the way. He than slumped back into the pile of pillows, and Galactacia rolled on top of him.

* * *

It wasn't until the very next day Meta got up completely. He remembered the letter first, grabbing it and reading it in silence to the best of his abilities. The note said the following;

_From the SWTA,_

_ We welcome Meta to join us in the next couple of years when he turns 200 years old, or adolesense in puffball years. We'd feel he'd make a great addition, but first we would like to have him agree whether he'd like to join the academy or not. Please report back as soon as possible._

_- Star Warrior Training Accademy_

Now, here's what Meta read;

_SWTA,_

_ Meta is welcome to join at 200 years old. He'd make a great addition, but please ask him if he agrees or not. Report back quickly._

_ - Star Warrior Training School_

It was at this time he remembered his parents going on about him being a Star Warrior and some things like that. But his memory was lacking today, so he really didn't care at this time. He got bored quickly, and poked Galactacia. She swatted a paw at him, but soon yawned and woke up. Her bright pink eyes looked at him, and she rubbed where she had gotten scratched. It had healed alright, but was now a scar shaped like an upside down L on its side. She sighed, and uncopied her mirror ability. Her fur turned back to pink and the hat was gone.

She looked around, and stood up but fell. Meta offered a paw, which she took, and pulled her back up. Noting any oddities in the room, the pink puff read the note. She read;

_ SWTA,_

_ Meta welcome join at 200 years. Great addition, ask if he join or not. Report quickly._

_- Star Warrior Training School_

Of course her reading was bad, because she never learned how to do so properly and because she was still quite young. At least she understood it. She sighed, and put it away. " You join, poyo you gone. " she said sadly looking at Meta.

Meta realized what joining this thing would mean now. His eyes turned green as he sat and thought. He than looked up, smiling. Perhaps if he could get more information on this thing than they may allow Galactacia in too. Meta explained it quickly in three words " Info, you join, poyo! " he said to her smiling widely.

She nodded in return to his plan. It would work - she knew it. Something was telling her it would. But, before they could begin the plan, Meta's stomach growled and hers did too. First thing puffballs want to do after a two-day long nap is to eat. So, they went outside, and headed for Peach Bay.

* * *

Now, puffballs get a bit grumpy and insane if they haven't stuffed food into their mouths for a day. The two visited some weird shop. Lucky them, Chef Kawasaki, or Kawasaki as he had just become an apprentice to Chef Oosaka, so he would cook their meal. " Oh, hiya. What'd you two like today? " Kawasaki asked. He was shorter than what he would be as an adult, but basically the same.

Chef Oosaka came in, and pulled Kawasaki over to him. " Kawasaki, these are special guests. They're puffballs, and do you know what that means? " he asked Kawaski.

" No.. " he muttered.

" They have endless appetites, and love to eat! Bet ya'h their really hungry to have come here. I want you to cook as many dumplings as you can, alright? " Oosaka told his apprentice. His apprentice nodded, and got to work. He quickly took out some dough, filled it in with gyoza and made it into a dumpling shape. After doing so until he thought his hands were on fire, he put them all into a pan, fried and steamed them, and put them onto a huge platter and sat it down in front of the two puffs. There was a large inhaling competition, and in the end, Galactacia got half and Meta got the other half. The two still seemed hungry.

" They ate all the dumplings! " Kawasaki muttered to Chef Oosaka. " Give them whatever left overs we have then. " he replied coolly They had a lot of leftovers, as the dishes were actually quite large. After what seemed like hours, the two puffballs ate whatever leftovers Kawasaki brought them. After eating to their fill, the two left with full stomachs. " No, come back! We still have more! " Kawasaki yelled out at the two as they left. " It's fine, " Oosaka told him, and soon the two were out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

After having filled stomachs, the two could think about other things besides food. Galactacia shivered when she thought about Chili Pup, which was quite often. Meta calmed her down a lot. Later the day, they stopped at the fences of a sheep farm. A large hot air balloon presented itself in the middle of it for some strange reason, as if baiting them to come near it. Galactacia, of course, got curious at this and decided to head towards it.

Meta followed after, and the two gasped at the sight of it. Large, colorful, and grand it was. So, what was the first thing they did? Get inside of it. Before they could get out, the thing unlatched itself from the ground and began to rise. Here Meta got worried and wanted to get out. Galactacia pushed that thought out of his head as she relaxed back in the basket.

The driver came back later. The waddle dee looked around, and looked at were his balloon had been. He gave off a unhearable sigh, and back to the shepherd to tell him his trade for his sheep for his hot air balloon couldn't work.

* * *

Galactacia looked down. She could touch the pine trees they were passing over by. Meta looked down, smiling. " Galactacia, " he said in an understandable tone of voice. " Yep? " she replied, glancing over at him. He still looked down. " How get down, poyo? " he said.

Galactacia shrugged. Wings, obviously, but she didn't want to think about getting down now. She was thinking about the letter that had come. The two remained quite as the colorful shop flew up higher. The sun was beginning to set, and it gave a beautiful looked of the lake below. Galactacia rubbed one of her wings. It stung when she touched the lavender feathers, but why. She looked at it and gasped.

One of her wings had been burnt. She remembered now, and the memory came flooding back. So main daggers she felt, unable to do anything, and being caught in an indescribable thing while being paralyzed. The hot air balloon shook in the wind as they flew over Peach Bay. She shuttered, wrapping her wings around herself trying to warm up and get the thoughts out of her head.

She looked over the bay. The town was viewable from up here, and the bay glistened as the sun shattered across the blue. A small damp feeling ran down her face as she wiped the tear away as soon as the memory had left her mind for a short while. She found Meta beside her.

The two puffs looked at each other. " Ready to poyo poyo? " Meta asked her, his large bat-like wings unfolding. He flinched when the orange brown wing shown from her. Galactacia nodded, and the pink puff sighed. Ready to go, she tested her wings quickly. They worked somewhat, but were unbearably fragile. Wind blew, getting stronger. The wind reached a point were it knocked Galactacia off of the hot air balloon. She came plummeting down, and she realized they had been very high, so the wind was stronger.

Meta looked in surprise and joined after her as the large balloon got knocked off course.

In a frantic rush of flapping her wings, Galactacia tried to escape the falling. She sighed in fear, and stretched her wings so she could glide down. The wind was still very strong, and instead screwed her wings around so she couldn't keep them open. The pink puff felt exhausted, as wings do this to a young winged puffball.

Meta encrusted himself in his wings as he came after her. Galactacia wondered how long this fall was. Her wings had kept it slower, but now she was plummeting. She began to see the ground closing in on her as she closed her eyes and ready to hear the deafening crack of her falling. Instead, all she felt was a soft break in wind and something surrounding her paws.

She looked up to see the bottom of the blue puff, who was frantically flapping his wings, trying to slow them down. He was beginning to get tired, which was bad. That meant he would rest his wings, and they would begin plummeting together. Just that happened, and they were still high up.

Galactacia's eyes widened as Meta murmured something to her. His eyes were closed, and she heard him, and nodded back. Their wings opened up, and Meta held the pink puffball close to him. Her wings spread out while Meta flapped his. Did I mention they were very close to the ground and still dropping very fast? Their flapping managed them land somewhat gently to the ground. There was still Galactacia's anticipated sickening thud, but it was soft.

Galactacia opened her eyes. She looked around for Meta as her wings folded up. Her paw touched the soft ground beneath her. Why did the earth feel warm, and soft, and fluffy. She looked down and gasped in surprise as a cold sweat ran down her.


	12. Chapter 12

Galactacia jumped off of Meta. She touched his face. His wings were bent and crooked as blood ran down from his mouth. Galactacia nudged the blue puff. Nothing. This was a much more serious injury than it appeared, as he had cracked part of a thin membrane of cartilidge that acted like skeleton during the impact. He had cushioned Galactacia from the fall, and from the speed of which they were plummeting caused this.

The pink puff looked at her friend in despair. Biting her bottom lip, she took him by the back, and put the blue puff onto her back. She began a long walk towards the local hospital in hopes her friend would overcome the injury. Puffballs are surprising fast healers, but usually do so very slowly when awake. Meta opened his white, pale eyes. His paws dug into the soft back of Galactacia, as if for comfort.

The pink puffball felt very tired by the time she reached the hospital. She collapsed as she entered it. The flying and heaving of her friend had been enough for the poor puffball. Whilst unconscious, she was heaved a way into a resting room. Mrs. Burtis was their nurse again to be colored surprised, and she told them to put her near Meta while she rested.

* * *

Meta yawned as he rubbed his head. He cringed in pain after feeling some bandages around it. He blinked again, and looked over to Galactacia, who was staring right over him. Meta's eyes shimmered with happiness as the pink puff returned the smile. He got up a bit, than grunted, as it hurt his body to move. He rubbed his head again, and sighed. Oh well, he didn't care about the pain right now, for he had his friend with him.

Mrs. Burtis flew into the room, the bronto burt happy. " He's awakened, " she called as she zipped out of the room. Galactacia pressed her cheeks against Meta's and nuzzled him. He closed his eyes and smiled, forgetting the pain as he fell back to sleep. Galactacia smiled, knowing he would be alright. She saw his wings were displaced and bungled in bandages.

Mrs. Burtis returned afterwards, and looked at the two. Galactacia had fallen asleep right next to him, still tired. She smiled, and flew out of the room. Galactacia woke up sooner or later, and left to visit Marx.

* * *

" Hey hey hey.. " Marx smiled. A large pink pompom rested on his hat. Galactacia had changed her mind about the purple fellow, and the two had become pretty good friends. " Galaxies, I gotta a story I wanna tell you, " he said looking up at her. She nodded, and sat down.

The two were at the Alleyway, Galactacia resting on her box. Dark Chocolate sat down too, along with Spinni. Marx, despite him being a trickster by nature, was actually quite gentle with the pink puff, never have any bad intentions to use her for. The light flickered as darkness set in and the moon rose. Popstar actually had several moons, and if you were on a mountain, you could see at least four of them on a clear night.

He cleared his throat and tilted his hat down a bit. " Long ago, when Peach Bay was still a normal bay, there was a large forest. You know this as the Twilight Outskirts, but it was much more massive than it is currently. The forests whispered to all ' The beasts and the birds, they are at war.. '. " He began.

" The forest was on edge - all of the beasts preparing to defend themselves, the birds ready to attack. Well, exactly what happened? The beasts turn the birds against each other with the help of the fox and batta bang batta boom, the beasts won the war. " he finished. Mostly everybody was asleep by that point as he shook the pink puff off of his hat and went on his way.


	13. Chapter 13

**The mentioned darkness is starting to come more into play, so be warned. And yay! Now on wards to the darkness!**

* * *

Mrs. Burtis floated in during the middle of the night to check in on Meta. She gave off a soft sigh of tiredness. This is what she got for deciding to be a full-time nurse. That aside, she landed on the blue puff's back and gave him a long, good look. " Knocked out, the sucker... I wonder if he's decided to hibernate, " she chuckled to herself.

The bronto burt's eyes grew large as she checked his pulse some how. Just a very tiny pulse that soon turned into nothing. She trembled in fear. The first thing that struck her mind was what would she tell that nice pink puff, Galactacia? She'd obviously be very very upset. " I hate having no paws, " she said as Mrs. Burtis did her best to try to get him to move. She sighed as a small tear trickled down her face.

Mrs. Burtis looked astonished when she double checked his pulse some how again. It come back, but was still really small. Meta, was actually hibernating. This occurs when a puffball is just too worn out internally to work correctly, so they sleep for a day or two until they wake up the next day as if nothing ever happened. The reason his pulse was like this was because his body was too busy focusing on rebuilding the cartilage and his wings to worry about the other things.

Mrs. Burtis blinked, and chuckled. " Guess you really are hibernating, " she said before flying out. Mrs. Burtis was odd this way, and was truly still scared the blue pompom was dead as she floated out of the room.

* * *

Galactacia woke up the next day, and flapped her wings wildly as she felt something on her. Meta tripped and landed on his head and growled at her. Her heart pounded as she sighed and looked at the blue puffball. He gave her a soft smile as he removed the bandages off of his head. The sight Galactacia saw underneath made her want to hug the poor guy, which she did.

With his back to her, the spot were the wound had been was closed. His wings opened up with a new thicket of leathery skin so he could fly again. Overcome with happiness, the pink puff hugged him smiling.

This rejoicing was interrupted. Meta glanced over his shoulder and opened up his wings. In a flash the two were flying, Galactacia holding tight on to the blue puff's paws. She looked up at him, and looked at the ground to see what was there. Nothing. Something seemed suspicious to her, but she forgot about it. She felt tired despite doing nothing, and found herself closing her eyes, falling asleep...

* * *

" Humphh? Poyo? " Galactacia looked around. Her eyes widened in fear as she flapped her wings wildly. Trying to break out of something straining her back, she glared, breathing slowly. What was this scaring her? None other than Chili Pup and a dark looming figure. " Hello my sweet child, " the figure smiled. Galactacia tried frantically getting out, moving and squirming but something was sinking into her.

The figure floated over to the small puffball, and smiled at her. It was too dark to see anything beside's Chili Pup's flaming mane. Scared, the puff went limp as she felt a warm substance trickle down her. The bright red liquid hit what she preseeved to be the figure's hand. She could see his eyes, hands, and smile, but nothing else.

" Now calm down, and nothing will go wrong... " Galactacia wanted to do the exact opposite, but couldn't. She cringed as more blood flowed from her soft face. " I'll go gentle on ya'h, " the figure said as he swiped a claw across her face. She groaned in pain and spoke up " Who you, poyo? " she couldn't help it, as she cringed in pain with a soft sweat running down her fur.

" Me? That doesn't matter.. All that matters is that you be a good one, OK? " she felt his claw digging between her forehead and the bottom of her face. The sharp fingernails he had made her cringe. She fluttered her wings and tears streamed down her eyes when a crack came from them. In a last desperate attempt to break out, the began inhaling with the tears running down her face. " Eeeei! " she squeaked as Chili Pup bit into her foot to shut up the inhaling. Nothing had come inside her mouth.

" Ready? " the figure grimmanced. She could now see his face - a deep, grey face with a hat and horns and a red necklace. " And I'm Nightmare, " he said before Galactacia felt a surge of energy running through her.

* * *

" AAHH! META, POYO, WERE?! Scary... " the poor puff shuttered. Galactacia looked around, breathing heavily with a smooth sweat running down her back. Her pupils had shrunken to little dots as her eyes flickered back and forth, white. " You OK? " the soft squeaky voice she adored sounded from the blue puffball. She began breaking out into a cry as she hugged the blue pompom.

She had woken up from a nightmare, the first of many to come. The pain, the figure, what did it mean? She was so dazed and upset, all she could do was hug and tell Meta of her terrible dream. His soft fur always made her feel better and in a while, she looked up at him and began. " Figure, Chili Pup.. poyo, scary. Blood and... " she trailed off from there, shivering.

The blue puffball coaxed his wing around her, rocking her back and forth as he usually did to calm her. " Relax, not real.. " he murmured to the shaking pink blob as she soon stopped. Meta rubbed his head. The wound had healed in a day, thank god puffballs were fast healers. He had come to visit Galactacia and tell her the good news, but decided it could wait.

The rest of the day was slow and quite, mainly spent trying to get Galactacia, still scared out of her mind, to find her large appetite and eat something and to play with her. Meta sighed, and after hours of trying both, the pink puff finally got up as he decided to leave. Her yellow horns shimmered as she followed him towards the walking boards near the bay, and she finally loosened up and decided to play and eat with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Now, of course all puffballs are different from what they grow up to be, but still keep a piece of the mellow personalities they had a young'uns. A week passed by, and Galactacia almost forgot about the nightmare. Life was at a nice pace of play, eat, and repeat. This ranged from simple tag to complex games they made up.

Meta heard a ding-dong sound from his door. He scampered over to it, opened it and looked around. Nobody besides a note. He picked the note up and saw SWTA stamped on it. He looked flabbergasted and opened it up.

His stubby little paws held the note firmly as he read it. It said;

_From SWTA,_

_We understand your parents are gone. Sorry to hear the loss. We still invite you to join us. More information can be heard of by people - just ask around and they'll explain. We also invite Galactacia (if it is a Star Warrior) to join us. Star Warriors are born with excellent fighting skills. Remember - just ask around and you'll get more in tell on us!_

_- Star Warrior Training __Academy_

Meta smiled at this note. He wouldn't have to go without his best friend then. He reread the note and giggled at the wording ' Galactacia if _it_ '. When young, it's almost impossible to tell what gender a puffball is because they all have squeaky high pitched voices. When adults, the only way to tell their gender without asking them is by the pitch of their voice. Males usually have deep voices, while females have higher pitched. That aside, the blue pompom got up and ran through the door to tell Galactacia about this.

* * *

When he reached her, she was asleep peacefully. He shook her, and the pink puff rubbed her head giving an annoyed look at Meta. " Sorry, " he stuttered. He gave the note to her excitedly as she read it. " Poyo poyo poyo, Galatacia _IF IT? _Join, warrior, poyo poyo, ask, in tell, bye.. " she murmured to herself. She looked at the note offendingly as they called her an it in it.

She squeaked with happiness and jumped up and down. " No leave! Now ask! " she said, grabbing Meta by the hand and fluttering off with him as she begun to fly.

They flew for a while, and finally landed at a tree stump. " Why here? " Meta asked her. Galactacia knocked on the tree stump as it flipped open. A hole in the ground had been dug underneath it as she entered the hole. Meta looked down worriedly, and followed behind her. The tree stump closed by itself.

For a while, it was dark. Meta felt himself going down a slide, and his eyes opened up when light finally filtered through the room. The two got up at a small room. Marx slept soundly in a small barrage of pillows, or his bed. There was a small cover board in the floor that opened up to show a stash of food. There was also a small fire-place with a row of book shelves above it with a chair. The floor was padded in dirt and a large rug covering it. This was Marx's humble round abode were he lived. He left often, and had made this by himself.

Meta raised an eyebrow at this and gave a weird glance at Galactacia. " How know? " he murmured to her. " Long story, " Galactacia told him. When she wasn't off playing with Meta, she spent a fair amount of time around Marx. Marx had told her where he lived, and if she ever needed anything, just come on by with Meta because he wanted to meet him.

Galactacia rested a paw on him. She than shook him awake, and Marx jumped up. " Hey hey hey, who's there? " he said after waking up rudely. " Oh, you Galaxies. And is this Metahey as you call him? " Galactacia was shocked with surprise when he said Metahey and her face turned a bright red. Meta looked at her awkwardly, and he nodded at Marx. " Why ya'h here you two? " Marx asked them.

Galactacia showed him the note and Marx took with his fangs and read it. " Mm. Those guys. I told 'em about you. " he began, shuffling the note back over with his foot. " Galactacia, your definitely a Star Warrior. Seen you in action - your amazing, " he commented.

Galactacia gave him a hard stare. " What poyo? " she nudged him, wanting more in tell. " Oh, Star Warriors are explained in the note. The SWTA is the Star Warrior Training Academy, were they train little guys like you, to be apart of this war. You get to beat up on demon beasts like Chili Pup, " he smiled. Meta gave an odd glance at him. Fight for a war? What for? But beating up on Chili Pup sounded so good to the two. " War? " Meta asked.

" Oh, the war for freedom against Holy Nightmare Co., or the controllers of the universe. Join if you like, I'm just a guy who was given info on this stuff to tell to you two. And to join. You'll need to be 200 years old, or a teenager in puffball years, and that'll be coming in what... a decade more? Hope you join, 'cause I might, " Marx finally ended. " Please leave me now, " he ended, his lip bleeding again because of his habit to dig his teeth into it.

The two puffs sighed as they decided to leave. Meta grabbed hold of Galatacia's paws and flew up through the slide. Soon the two were leaving with minds curious and wanting to ask more and half hearted looks at each other now knowing what this was about. The two were 190 by this time, and soon would be teenagers as Marx before mentioned. Why does this matter? Puffballs age weirdly, and the school figured out that because half of their Star Warriors were puffs, they needed an age in which they could enter. 200 was it.

* * *

Galactacia felt herself digging into Meta's back for warmth, which was odd. The two were napping outside Meta's house, and the usually warm Peach Bay had gotten cold. The pink puff sneezed, her horns glinting in the remaining drops of sunlight. Meta got up groggily, and carried her piggyback style inside his house. He dropped into his bed with her still digging into him. Galactacia soon let go, but still stayed closed because she enjoyed his soft blue fur and warmth. The two would wake up to something quite odd, both outside and inside,


	15. Chapter 15

Peach Bay was known for its warmth and ever sunshiny days. But that day was different. Snow had fallen, which happened during the late winter usually. The bay would freeze over, and snow and icicles made a beautiful landscape. Everybody would have a grand old festival, and it was just grand - but wait, it was mid spring. Why was it snowing then?

Meta kicked in his sleep. His eyes tightened as another nightmare rolled by. Night after night, another one or so including a tall figure, Chili Pup and his parents somewhere between there, and in the worst ones of all, Galactacia. He woke up, breathing heavily. This one tonight had been much worse than earlier ones. The pain to feel one's own guts coming out of them, and then to watch your best friend antagonized in the gruesomest of ways... A cold sweat ran down his back making him seem like he'd just been swimming. He shook it off, as he always did because he was a tough puffball. Right?

He glanced around with his blank eyes, looking for Galactacia. He jumped up surprised when he found her huddling against his back after swarming inside. He rubbed some white, feathery stuff on her. _Snow._ She shuttered, her wings tucked neatly around her as a cape. " What this? " he said, holding the snow. It melted in his paw. Looking back in surprise, he could feel Galactacia shuttering against him soundly.

" S-snow." she murmured with a shaky voice. Coated in white dust, she shook it off. Her fur was thin now, suitable for the warm spring and hot summer months. Meta's fur was the same, but a bit thicker. The blue puffball glanced up from the bed and into the window peering over it. Snow, as far as the white eyes could see.

" Fun, poyo, " Galactacia added in smiling. Meta's wings, still in cape form from sleeping, opened up to bat wings. He stretched them out yawning, then they folded back into a cape. " How? " he asked her quickly. Next thing he saw was her with a fuzzy hat and scarf on from his closet. Meta smiled, and grabbed a scarf and hat too as they quickly dash out the door.

* * *

Meta tumbled in the snow as Galactacia stuffed snow down his scarf. Puffball giggling is so adorable, especially when it's from two. Snow tag was a game they had made up in which you played regular tag, but to tag someone, you need to stuff snow in their face. Galactacia had chased Meta up and down his yard, around the frozen pond and through the air.

He smiled as the pink puffball took off to escape an early tag back. Grabbing some snow in his stubby paws, Meta made a snow ball. He spiraled towards the pink puff with his wings spread out as he flew towards her. The two circled each other as Meta flew above her. She than coaxed her wings around herself, and Meta followed close behind. She crashed into some snow, and chuckled, rubbing her head.

Meta than tried to stop his momentum, and crash on top of her. He spit out some snow and stuffed the snow in her face as he stood on top of the pink puff. She fluttered the snow out of her face giggling. She grabbed some snow beside her and stuffed it in his face. He blue puff was laughing wildly, and ended up staying on top of her.

It took the two a while to figure out what a provocative pose they were in. They in fact didn't notice at all. Galactacia was too cold and worn out to care as the blue puff standing above her collapsed into her underbelly and fell into a gentle sleep, their wings coaxing one another to preserve more warmth.

* * *

Meta shivered wildly. Not because it was cold outside, but because his warmth was lingering away from him. He rubbed his eyes, waking up to a Galactacia staring out into the distance. The snow still cushioned the ground, and she sighed. Galactacia was pondering about the note. She got up, and nodded to herself. She would join, now only if Meta would.

The blue pompom poked at her with an outstretched paw as he poked her face. " Galactacia, " he murmured, yawning. Her hot pink eyes looked at him. " Yea? " she replied in a quite voice. His insides shivered. He was a bit larger than Galactacia, as it was natural. " Inside now? " he asked. " Sure. " With a quick glance around, the two walked inside Meta's house.

Even if his parents were gone, Meta still kept his house. All his. A bit lonesome at times, but not when she was over, which she was half of the time. He sat at the kitchen, his head between his paws in boredom. " Meta, note? " Galactacia spoke up as she wandered down the hall, looking for it. He looked up in remembrance as he opened a drawer in the kitchen and called her back over.

The two reread the note. Meta still looked a bit awkwardly at it, then Galactacia spoke up. " I'm joining, " she said in a rather loud tone of voice. Meta looked up surprisingly at her. He thought for a bit, then nodded. It was decided. In another decade, the two would join. The quite was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

Both puffs scampered to it, and found another note waiting for them. This one was very short, and made them look at each other suspiciously their looks hinting ' are these guys stalking us?' The note said:

_From SWTA,_

_Thanks for joining! See you in another decade._

_- Star Warrior Training Acadamy_

Little did the two know what they had just gotten themselves into. A small squeaker, one in training to be a spy with green fur, had indeed been giving in tell on the two to SWTA. He had also been delivering the notes. He ran off, and Meta shrugged as Galactacia begun throwing her scarf and hat onto the ground and making some hot cocoa.


	16. Chapter 16

The snow melted away the day afterwards. They went to sleep after splattering lots of hot cocoa and burning their tongues a bit. Meta and Galactacia pressed up against each other, the house being unusually cold. They woke up face to face the next day. Meta got up slowly as he rubbed his eyes. Still tired, he nudged himself into Galactacia's face as he fell asleep again.

* * *

Galactacia pondered away as she got up. Down the hall, through the yard fence, and onto the wooden docks she went. It was mid-afternoon the sun just beginning to tailor away. She sat by herself for a while on the wooden docks. Her large, oval feet drooped down as she looked at the water. She sat, smiling. Her fur puffed up in delight for the first time without Meta's presence.

Clambering back onto the docks, she waddled up and down. Entering some shops, looking at some items, eating some stuff - she did her usual when here by her lonesome. But something felt missing, like a piece of some sort. Did she and Meta really become so close she had this dastardly feeling of lonesomeness around each corner?

Sitting by the docks again, it appeared so. The pink puff then visited Mr. Kikax's shop. The old cappy looked in surprise as she shuffled in. " Oh, welcome young'un! How have you been? " he smiled, and his business was dong good. The same isles with new fish filled the air with that fishy suspicious smell. " Good, " she hummed out. " Feel free to choose something, " Mr. Kikax automatically responded to her.

She quickly took a fat tuna and scampered through the door with it in paw. " Thanks! " she squeaked before running out. " Free fish for you always, Galatacia! " Mr. Kikax said as she ran away. Why had she rush out all of sudden? Mr. Kikax was left to ponder.

Galactacia had a dreaded feeling growing inside of her. Something, just something was wrong. Onto the wooden docks and through the forest pass she went, and on her way to Meta's house she stopped by.

* * *

The house was quite as she entered. She dropped the tuna into Meta's fridge - tuna was his favorite - and she entered each room quietly. Nobody was home. This was weird, because Meta usually had his nap around this time. She went out back, and heard something hissing in the distance. She followed this noise, and looked back frightfully at the sight she saw.

There it stood. A long, winding demon beast, it looked like a snake but with long legs and arms and it had an arch in its back. Long quills covered its barbed face, tail and feet with two talons on each foot each. It had cat-like eyes with long horns, small ears, and a fearsome pincher covering it's mouth. The brown demon beast hissed at her as it stood on two feet. This thing was mean and menacing.

It was guarding a small, brunt blue puffball with wild fur and so many cuts she could hardly make out it was Meta. Quills perturbed from him as he shook silently. Blood was obvious - the thing had it on its mouth, and Meta was soaked in his own blood. Cuts and scratches and a black eye were just the beginning of the line of his injuries.

And oh, how her eyes glistened red with hate and blood lust of the thing. Of course this would be a tough fight, but she'd done it before.. right? The demon beasts, without warning, charged for her with its horns full bloated. She evaded just by a hair, but squeaked as she landed on its tail. She could feel the barb digging into her flesh. Her stubs pulled it out with much might, and down the stomach it went. A helmet latched onto her head as the needles grew out of it and her skin turned the yellow of her horns. Her horns, meanwhile, had become hot pink and much bigger.

Her eyes glistened still with red as she curled into a ball, the spines on the hat sticking out. She rolled for the thing, and it turned out to be more agile than suspected. The serpentine retaliated with a smack of its horns, tossing the spiny puff high into the air. She plummeted head first towards it, bopping it on the head. It lashed out wildly, clearly dazed by the firm smack.

In its frenzy of lashes, it swiped her a couple of times and pricked her. Galactacia cringed in pain as tears streamed down her face. Why did these quills hurt so much? She wondered quickly as she rolled towards it again. This time, she landed it up on it's back. The soft firm underbelly shown as her eyes glowed a deep red, giving her a creepy look. The creature stared at her in dismay, as it tried curling up. Before the demon beast could, she landed firm on its soft underbelly.

It screeched and thrashed wildly before halting as she stretched out her spines straight down through it, cutting it clear in half. The silvery lining in it then begun to show, and she rolled over to Meta, curling up around him as the demon beast screeched and exploded. Worn out, bloodied up, and a bit terrified, the pink puff hugged Meta as her copy ability came off and her skin reverted back to pink and the helmet vanished.

* * *

Her eyes treaded up with tears as she shook him. He cringed in pain. Galactacia took out the quills out of him. A warm, red liquid slowly poured from the blue puffball. Poor guy. How had he gotten beaten up so badly, with his several deep scratches and wounds. It took Galactacia a while to pop out a rather large quill in the middle of his face. This was a face barb - a poisonous one that had paralyzed him. The demon beast than beat him up very badly, and used him as bait to lure Galactacia near.

She held him in her arms for a bit. All was quite. Galactacia did her best to stop the bleeding - getting some bandages, applying pressure and medication - soon it stopped. The blue puff she loved and cared for fell limp. " Meta? " she was practically choking up on tears. His wounds were very bad. But the hospital was an hour away. All hope seemed lost to her.

She held Meta for hours in her lap, stroking him, and just cuddling up against him. The blue puff felt warm still. She begun sobbing quietly again and murmuring " Please be alright... " for the thousandth time. She gently pressed her face into his forehead. Her face flooded with red and a look of happiness as the blue puff stirred a bit.

Galactacia looked down at him happily, her face red and her fur puffing up so much she didn't even look like herself anymore. Meta opened up his good eye, for his other one was black. He smiled at her. Galactacia closed her eyes and hugged him. The pink puff felt something soft and gentle pressing up against her face during this time. Her eyes widened as she flapped her wings when she found Meta's lips interlocked with hers. His face was a bright red, as he then let go, and smiled, snickering, falling back asleep.

Afterwards, she flipped him onto the ground, a bit annoyed with a red face still, and scampered inside. Opening up the drawers, pantry, and looking through endless boxes of food and cans in the kitchen, Galactacia smiled widely when she found it. A single, bright red tomato with an M on it. She didn't even know he had one of these, but the pink puff figured Meta picked one up due to Maxium Tomatoes not only being a delicacy to puffballs, but they were also in season.

Scampering back to him, he snoozed with dried blood on him. The pink puff then opened up his glob wide, and stuffed in into his mouth. Meta opened up his eyes widely as he didn't know what was being put into his mouth, but when he tasted it he swallowed it. He yawned and went back to sleep. Galactacia, pretty worn out too, fell asleep beside him.


	17. Chapter 17

Meta woke up first and looked around. His wounds were healed. Must have been that Maxuim Tomato, he thought quickly. Galactacia was no were to be found. He looked around, and looked up to the soft swishing of wing beats. Growling, he looked around a bit more. Then, from behind, her realized he was going skyward. His bat wings opened up from the soft silk-like veil hiding his wings. His wings beat as he tried to dislatch from his captor. " Fine, poyo.. " the pink pompom who had beheld him said as she let go of him.

Meta felt himself falling for a bit until his wings flapped. He found himself flying at a pretty fast rate beside Galactacia. " Oh. Sorry, " he replied. She opened up her wings as Meta was still looking at her. She slowed down and Meta zipped forward as he did the same. He blinked and she was gone, going downwards towards Peach Bay.

Looking down he quickly flipped his wings back in place as he plummeted too. His wings opened last second to prevent him from falling hard onto the ground. Water glistened as he realized were he had landed. Galactacia was beside him, out on a small boat in the middle of Peach Bay. She smiled at him as she sat down. The boat was more or so just a large raft with a sail sticking out of the top and some small guard ridges.

Meta sighed as he looked down groggily. What was she planning today? He then heard the iconic " Hey hey hey, " sound from Marx. The two smiled at him, and Marx cleared his throat stepping up to Meta. " Metahey, today we're going to be exploring the Twilight Outskirts. But why use a raft? Because rafts are fun, and I always wanted to go on one, " he finished.

Galactacia stuffed her face in a cooler. " Cooler? " Meta said, walking up to it in the center of the raft. " Food, obviously, " Galactacia told him. She cracked open a water bottle with her stubs and began to drink some of the water. Meta shrugged. Why hadn't he been told about this and why go on a raft? His mind racked up with questions.

For now, all the three could do was wait until they found the river leading from Peach Bay to Twilight Outskirts. Everybody was quiet for the first hour or so. But, of course, they had to start talking.

" So... what's been going on? " Marx started it off with the bland question.

" Demon beasts, fights, usual, " Meta replied. Everybody was sitting near the center of the raft, which held up a large pole supporting the sail.

" Eh, sounds exciting. Little me doin' nothing much at all.. How 'bout you Galaxies? " he asked the pink pompom whom he and Meta were both sitting beside.

" Same. And that one... " she glared at Meta when she said this.

" Wha? " he replied, giving her an odd look like what do you mean?

" Nevermind, poyo... " she said, closing her eyes trying to rest. Marx bit down on his lips. " Bleh, lip blood tastes bad, " he blubbered out lapping up the blood coming from his lips.

" Why do you bite lips? " Meta asked him. Galactacia huffed annoyed as the two bunched closer together to each other, squishing her as she sat between them.

" Well, it was a day, like any other. But I felt.. odd. Must of been the weird food I ate from Kawasaki the other day - oh well. That made me a bit off-balance, I guess to put it. It was weird... Anywho, I kept accidentally tripping and falling, and my teeth kept digging into my lips when I got annoyed, which happened a lot. All the day, relief came through my fangs and lips. And that's why I bite my lips, " he ended, smiling.

" Odd, " he mused. " Do have any weird habits you do? " Marx asked the two.

" Sticking around with Meta, " Galactacia said jokingly. Marx let out a little giggle at this and Meta just stared at her angrily. " No, not that. It embarrising, but, I nuzzle too much, " she said quickly, which was true. Every single time it was cold or she was hurt or asleep, she'd nuzzle up to the closest thing and person, usually Meta. " And you Metahey? " Marx smirked. " Nothing, " he replied.

" Oh, look, the river! " Marx said happily. He tossed paddles to both of them. With one in mouth, the three paddled towards the river's mouth as they entered into the beginning of the woods.

* * *

The dense, violet trees covered the canopy so it seemed very dark, but luckily, Twilight Outskirts was home to several glowing flora. When the raft finally stopped up shore, Marx took a pack from inside the cooler. He put it on, and jumped out. The dirt seemed a deep black, and the forest behaved oddly. When his feet touched the ground, grass sprung up and glowed a soft blue. He sniggered happily at this.

Meta and Galactacia followed his lead after taking cold packs out of the cooler and putting them on. " This is Twilight Outskirts.. pretty, huh? " he said to the two. Flowers sprung open past them. Everything either illuminated a soft blue or purple, and the three enjoyed looking around. Soon, they realized they were lost. " Were are we? " Meta asked. " Dunno, " Marx replied.

Galactacia facepalmed and flew past the canopy. Vegetation as far as she could see, and the night had settled in. She came down, reported her findings to the two, and Marx begun with " Who brought the marshmallows? "

The three made a camp to stay for the night. A small fire flickered as they told stories and ate marshmallows. Marx literally indulged himself in them, eating a bag and left overs. Finally, when they all felt it was right to go to sleep, Meta put out the fire. " Night, " "G'night. " " Nights! " they all said, climbing into their respective sleeping bags.

* * *

Meta tried falling asleep, but he couldn't. All of the flora had stopped glowing when he realized something was wriggling between his feet. He paused and stared, a bit scared, at a vine slowly making it's way up him. Taking the vine, he broke it easily. He sighed and backed up against the tree he was sleeping near when he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him.

Marx and Galactacia experienced the same feeling, each of them waking up and breaking the vines. Soon they realized why nobody ever came here. A large beak and yellow eyes hissed at them loudly as the vines grew thorns and went after them. Marx was quiet good at dealing with the vines because his sharp teeth dug right through them. It caught hold of Galactacia although, and the thorns dug into her, which she hated, and the face came closer to her.

A bit scared, she did the only she could think of - which was inhaling. The face retreated and dropped her as a thorn entered her mouth. She copied it and Marx looked up, now seeing her with a sword in hand and a big green hat on her head. " Yay! " he squeaked as Galactacia took a blind swing at it. The thing hissed as it then took hold of her sword. She held on tightly and squeaked as she felt thorns enter her back.

Meta, flew up behind the head while it was busy dealing with Galactacia. Finally letting go of the sword, she slipped, kicking the vine off of her back. The vines had barely penetrated her back, as puffballs have very hard backs, but soft faces. She leaped for her sword as the thing then dropped it. The face's eyes widened and the head fell off as Meta slashed his sharp wing thorns into it, cutting the head off.

Galactacia uncopied her ability, and Marx quivered. " Guys, w-we have more... " he murmured, staring at two more plant face things. Meta grabbed him and off he went, through the canopy. Galactacia followed close behind. Marx closed his eyes, and opened them up wide. The air, the sweet air, oh how it felt... Is this what it was like to be able to float and fly like other puffballs? He smiled, as Meta carried him by his sides.

They flew for what seemed like hours before finally landing near Meta's house. Tired out by the long flight and the encounter with the plant face things, Meta dropped Marx when he landed. His pink counterpart didn't even land correctly - she crash landed while asleep. Her golden horns glinted as she slept soundly. " Bye guys. See you some time again, " Marx said, happily bounding off after the two had fallen asleep.

Marx smirked as he bounded off. He wanted to fly more, and finally be a normal puffball. A malevolent scheme was coming in his head - and it involved the two.


	18. Chapter 18

It was New Years Eve a week later. 200 years was approaching fast. In fact the two were 200 years old, and be going to SWTA in a couple of months. But nobody really cared now - it was New Years Eve, and the Festival would go on in Peach Bay. Everybody was up and about, preparing their shops and making food for the Festival which started at 11 PM.

Meanwhile, the two puffballs were busy off and about, doing what they usually do. It was a game of hide and go seek, and Galactacia was about to win for the tenth time because it was blindfolded hide and go seek. While Meta was busy tripping over toys and listening to the laughter of Galactacia and got so annoyed he felt his face turn a bright red in annoyance, Marx was busy in his den.

After a week of planning, it was done. It had to go on during the festival, so everybody could see. He had it, the plan to be more normal. But the thought kept popping up in his head: why do this to his friends, and isn't he normal enough? No, he had too. The craze of the childhood teasing and name calling had gotten hold of him, and truth be told, his species was a bit wacky at times, whether just plain odd or madness.

Why did he want to be normal? Well, part of it was he truth be told, wanted to fly. And those agonizing names, nobody helping this monster of a child... it just flooded his mind. Oh well, that was past. Maybe he could just settle down, but no. He smiled. It'd go down tonight. And he'd be especially hungry for it too.

* * *

Night was coming, and everybody gathered at Triangle Square. Today it was brimming with eager merchants and shop owners, ready to make a big buck. Kawasaki jumped up and down excited too - today would be the day he finally proved his worth to his master and showed he was a true chef too. All of the towns folk were looking forward too it, as so were the puffs.

Soon the hour of day was approaching as so were they too. Triangle Square was filled with people as 11:00 PM approached. The usually dull Triangle Square was filled up with buyers, sellers, citizens, and children. Shops were closed, but decorated with bright streamers and colors. Our friendly neighborhood marshmallows stood in awe. Never had they seen such a skeptical, with all the colors, banners, and people. Even though the two lived in Peach Bay for the longest of times, they never truly participated. Galactacia usually left because she hated so many people being close by her, and Meta just never heard about it.

" Hey hey hey, " shouted Marx as he jumped towards them. " Hey, " Galatacia replied. After some quick conversing, the three hurried into Triangle Square as the Bell Tower stuck 11. Dreamlanders shouted at them to come and buy some things, but they were too busy looking around. They played some of the usual festival games, such as Galactacia's personal favorite, " bash a guy with a hammer until he gives you free food" game. Galactacia smiled at all the food she'd gotten. When she tried giving some to Marx, he declined.

After several games, food, and hammer bashing, the last and best part of the New Year Festival was about to go on - the fireworks and the countdown. Marx interrupted the two puffballs, whom were sitting side by side in the center of Triangle Square with most other people, counting down until it was 11:50. He tapped Galactacia on the shoulder, and muttered " I wanna see where the Alleyway is again. Mind if you show me? " he muttered to her, and she nodded.

"Here we are... " she said. Even the Alleyway boasted some slight decoration with streamers. She smiled when she looked back at the clock. It was 11:55. " Can we go back, poyo? " she mused to him. Marx smiled. This was his moment, and his fangs glinted sharply as he smiled at the puffball. His mind was itching not to do it, but instincts soon took over. He jumped at her, digging his fangs into her soft face.

Galactacia, frozen in terror at the sudden outburst tried removed him. She squealed as his fangs dug sharper into her face. His eyes were plastered a smooth purple - no thought, just instinct to hunt, eat, and destroy her now. He than removed himself, licking the blood off of his fangs. " So you do taste like marshmallows... " he thought, cackling. Galactacia just backed up, her eyes flashing colors in a mixture of surprise, fear, and anger.

He took another bound, but she jumped out quickly. She growled and stretched open wings, ready to fly away. Just as she bounded up, Marx bit near the very connecting tissue of the wings to her main body. This was what he wanted - her wings. He tried ripped the wing off, but Galactacia shook him off in fear. She collapsed, her wing out of its socket.

Marx took a couple more leaps and bounds at her, biting into her, almost ripping out a piece of flesh. The bell rung. It was 12 - New Years. " You need to stop Marx... " Galactacia murmured, ignoring the cuts and bite marks oozing out blood. " But you taste like marshmallow, and I love marshmallows... " Galactacia stared at him. She didn't want to do this, but she had too.

All of a sudden, she begun inhaling. A little rock flew into her mouth as Marx cringed back. She copied it, and had turned a soft brownish color with a hat on her head. Marx looked up, giggling at that. He took another leap, latching onto her arm. She turned into a rock, almost crushing a Marx. She turned back to normal and glared at him. She wiped off the blood - Marx just smiled heinously as he took a fatal jump, but missed because Galactacia was crushing him under her weight as she formed in a heavy statue of a cappy.

He coughed and gagged, and looked at her as his eyes transcended back to to his usual purple. Galactacia knew then he had reverted back to normal. In the background, fireworks went off and Meta was to busy watching them to worry about the two. She gave a hard stare at Marx, wiping away more blood. God he has sharp fangs... Marx finally came to his senses as he back up, his brown shoes thlumping as he walked back.

" Oh my Nova... I'm so sorry - just marshmallows wings - SO MUCH I ENVY FROM YOU! " He yelled out, with a thin line of tears. Galactacia uncopied her ability and her skin reverted back to normal and the hat vanished as she moved towards him. " I-I-I got this seemingly wonderful idea, and my cravings took over, " he stuttered, the purple puff sitting down. He felt Galactacia put a paw on him. " It aright, " she murmured to him.

He immediately thumped her paw off of him. " No, it's not. I cannot be forgiven now that I've attacked a harmless friend. " Marx stated loud and clear getting up. " I shalst be leaving now to recover. " he blurted out quickly, running away as Galactacia tried to give chase to him, but sighed. Marx was right, and maybe it'd be best to leave him alone for now. She didn't hate him for attacking her, it just seemed very strange he did it.

With a half empty heart she walked back to Meta. Meta asked her what happened, and told him it briefly " Marx is gone, " The blue puffball was worried about the bite marks, but she told him to ignore it. Confused, he sighed as the two left an almost empty Triangle Square as the two walked back to Meta's house.


	19. Chapter 19

It was early spring the day the messenger came. Meta sighed as the blue puffball got out of his bed and towards the front door. Rubbing his eyes, he took a small letter from a large green squeaker. He closed the door, but the squeaker stopped it with his foot. Ripping open the letter he read it. The following was read from it:

_From the Star Warrior Training Academy,_

_ Hello Meta and Galactacia! Today our little green friend here, whose name is Clawks, will be administering you to the academy. It will be a quick trip as long as you follow her. Hope you can keep up - Clawks is fast._

_- SWTA_

Meta looked at Clawks. The green squeaker had unusually long whiskers and an even longer tail. Her yellow eyes looked at him as she adjusted a small red bandanna on her head. A little tuffet of fur sticked out from the bandanna as the squeaker looked up to him smiling. Meta ran over to Galactacia, his wings as a cape like they usually were. Galactacia was sleeping in the guest room and he shook her awake.

The pink pompom glared at him groggily, her yellow horns glinting. A slight spiral could be seen growing in them, as they were almost completely grown. Meta put the note in front of her, and she read it. Looking behind him, she saw the Clawks smiling at her awkwardly. Shrugging, she got up. Clawks look at the two, giving out a couple of squeaks. The two gave her a look going 'what are you saying?'

Clawks put his rather large paw on his face, and hit a little knob on a collar on him. He turned it up, and a low, squeaky voice sounded from her. Turned out the collar was a translator. " Hello! I'm Clawks, obviously. Who are you two? " she said. Galactacia picked her up and dropped her on her head quickly. She already liked her, due to her past experiences with Dark Chocolate. And this time she could speak! " Galactacia, Meta. " she replied back, putting a paw on Meta.

The blue puffball stared at the squeaker with his large white eyes. " Should we be going now? " Clawks asked them, the green squeaker standing on Galactacia's head. Meta rubbed his chin, and nodded. Clawks scrambled off her head, and headbutted the door so it creaked open. Galactacia pushed it wide open, happily going on.

Meta, still unsure what to think about Clawks, looked at his parent's house. He technically owned it, since he lived there and his parents were dead. He sighed at remembering this, and continued pacing on. Clawks took the lead, she slowly leading them down, and over the bridge that lead to Peach Bay.

* * *

Several times over they stopped to test the wind to see if it was fit to fly, but the wind proved it to hard as they kept getting dug into the ground. Clawks begun ahead and both puffs struggled to keep up with the small green squeaker. The letter was right - she was fast. They treaded on a normal dirt path for what seemed for hours. Gentle scenes of forest and fields passed by on either side of the path.

Soon the wind began to die down, but this was late into the day. Clawks insisted the two go on despite them being very worn out. " Come on, we can be there by tomorrow morning if we keep going! " she squeaked. Galactacia looked at her annoyed, and turned the dial on her translator down and she squeaked and squeaked, then turned it back up.

Clawks sighed when she saw Meta holding Galactacia up, her asleep. The sun finally resided and Clawks yawned, deciding herself it was a good idea to go to sleep. The green squeaker fell asleep, being swiveled by Galactacia's horns. Meta, on the meanwhile, spread out his wings. He still wasn't feel tired, and it was some ideal flight conditions. He grabbed a firm grip on the pink pompom's paws, and flapped his bat wings fast and hard.

Soon all three were aflight just by Meta. He growled in annoyance. It was harder to keep himself and the others afloat, as they felt heavier. After literal hours, the blue puffball had fallen asleep. Ironically, they all were still flying, as a good air-draft carried them afloat.

* * *

All three of them awoke near a large gate. Clawks was first, and got up. A large, sturdy iron gate stood in front of them, a long chain of iron fences following. Inside, they saw a long path surrounded by vegetation that seemed to lead to somewhere. Clawks looked up, and squeezed through the gate, and clambered up it. It seemed to only be able to be open by a pass-code, which she entered correctly. The gates swung open.

She nudged the two puffs up, and reluctantly, they followed her and entered through the gate. It automatically closed behind them, and the loud thud scared Galactacia awake. She looked around. Just a clear path with pine trees and ferns and bushes on both sides. She gasped when she saw the main building.

Clawks smiled at the two, and Meta rubbed his eyes cleared and looked up in disbelief too. " Like it? This is it! " the green squeaker said, her tail shifting a bit. In front of them stood a large building, larger than anyone they had seen before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, writer's block has gone away, but that's caused me to produce this really long chapter. So... Warning - Really long chapter ahead... Read if you dare, which you will!**

* * *

" Well, go on now! " Clawks squeaked, trying to push the two forward as they where still locked in the stand still. All in a sudden, Meta looked down and smiled, beginning to walk towards it. The green squeaker sighed relief as they both made their way towards the large building. It was big, large, and made of brick. Two white columns held up a roof, and large white doors comprised the entrance.

" Try and keep calm, " Clawks reminded the two quickly as she mashed her paw against a door bell. Why this place had a door bell, nobody really knew why. It was just a convince to get people to open up the doors, they believed. Clawks looked at the door annoyed. It still hadn't open. She then began to mash to continuously as the door creaked open. A normal orange waddle dee looked at the three through the crack in the door. Galactacia nudged Clawks with her foot while the blue puff had decided to go on in.

The green squeaker looked at her companion and gave a small smile, as Galactacia then picked her up and headed inside again. They were surprised as they filed in - all besides Clawks, of course. Waddle dees in this huge front room with a tiled floor, everywhere. Chairs were arranged inside the large room, as well as a red front desk. The chairs were soft as Galactacia sat down in one.

The waddle dees stared at them for a while, making the puffs feel slightly uncomfortable before the dees scurried away. The sharp footsteps of one clambering into the front desk were heard. Meta nudged Clawks, and looked around. " Where are the rest of students? " he said to Clawks as they slowly made their way down the large room and towards the front desk.

" Those are the caretakers here. They handle a lot of the regular stuff around here, like maintenance, and dealing with visitors. " Clawks whispered back to them as they stopped in front of the desk. A waddle dee wearing red glasses looked up at the two, and squeaked at them. Meta gave a weird glance at him.. no her.. it.

Clawks scurried back to Galactacia and poked her. She looked at her, and the pink puff got up and hurried along side Meta. This place was pretty odd to the two puffs, especially Meta. Why had they only seen waddle dees? What was this one trying to tell them? The waddle dee with glasses facepalmed, and pushed a button on the desk.

" No, seriously, were is everybody? Empty... " the blue puff managed to ask Clawks before another circular Dreamlander entered the room, pushing open some doors leading to the other rooms. A small whiskers, out of all things, bounced towards the three. " It's still pretty early in the morning, and it's resting day. That's why. Hello Bluff! Whiskers have short, simple names, " Clawks said, whispering the last sentence at the two.

Clawks was on the desk, mean while both puffballs stood beside each other, curiously looked at the odd whiskers. It bounced up and down, with the face of a feline and long whiskers. Bluff, as he was named, was pink and stubby. He looked up happily at the two, smiling. " You must be... Meta and Galactacia! " he said excitedly. Galactacia nodded, her yellow horns glistening.

" I'm the director of this place, as it's quite big and can get confusing at time as you can see... " Bluff mewed in a tough, growlish voice. The blue puff smirked at this happily, finally somebody could give him some answers! Clawks seemed to be too distracted by something... Perhaps the sensation of returning? " Please follow me. " Bluff said quickly, hopping on, his little tiny tail bobbing up and down through a door towards another room.

Clawks, not paying any attention, didn't even notice the two puffballs were gone and following the whiskers as he jumped away.

* * *

Finally, the place seemed to be getting more and more lively, what they believed it to be. " This is the West wing of the school, were the common things are taught. These doors lead to the classrooms. " Bluff said as the pink cat blob bounced on. Galactacia tried glancing into the windows of each door leading to different classrooms as Bluff called them.

Their oval feet squished against the floor and Bluff continued. " We're heading to the dorms, were you'll be staying with some other classmates. And today is resting day - your day off. Training can get pretty extensive every week, so we allow for the students to rest one day of the week. Shh - most are sleeping in, " Bluff said quietly as they walked past the several normal doors lined up leading to the separate dorms.

" Your dorms are divided by genders. Males stay with males, females stay with females in the dorms. And oh, here we are! This is yours, Meta. You'll be staying with two others. We'll return here shortly. And remember the number on that dorm, that's important! " Bluff mumbled on quietly. They treaded down the rest of the hall quietly. " This is were we stop. Galactacia, you'll be in here with one other puffball. Dragato is pretty nice - she's already heard about you. Well, good bye! " the pink cat blob said before waiting.

" Go on inside now. I'll be waiting for you at your dorm door, Meta. " Bluff stated before hopping off. The pink puff sighed and glanced at Meta before looking inside the door. Her wings had turned into a cape ever since they had gotten inside. Meta hugged her quickly before scurrying after the pink cat blob. She felt herself warm inside and a bit confused. That was nice of him, but was that farewell for a while? She sighed, and opened the door with a large 59 on it, entering the dorm. She was going to be surprised by Dragato.

* * *

" Meta, this is your door. Remember the number! Your bunking it with two, another puff named Falspear... Fallspar... Feelspear.. Faphlspar.. Falspar! " Bluff sighed out. Meta was about to enter, but glanced at the whiskers again. He and Galactacia had been quiet the whole entire time, perhaps too involved in thoughts and curiosity. " Your other dormmate is Jecra, one of those weird fighting guys. Well, farewell! If you have any questions, ask them. They've been here for a year now. " the whiskers said before bounding off, down the long hall.

Meta shrugged, wondering who these two were. He put a paw on the door, and looked at the number. 45 was his dorm. He sighed, and the door opened as he walked into a messy dorm. The blue puff looked in surprised as he saw a green, squishy thing that looked a lot like him rapped in a bed sheet on the floor. The purple fellow that looks somewhat like a knuckle joe in red boxers looked at Meta in surprise.

" H-Hey! Falsp! Wake up! He's here! " he growled at the green puff with the messy red Mohawk in a playful manner, putting his hands on him and shaking him. Meta looked at them awkwardly, than his white eyes rolled around the room, inspecting it. It was a normal looking room - large, with a soft worn blue floor made out some kind of fleecy material and white walls. Bunk beds were present, along with a cot. The room seemed to be made more or so just for sleeping, but a bit of the room was empty. The beds were on opposite sides of the room and the middle was covered in sheets.

The green marshmallow stared at Jecra and yelled " WHAT?" Jecra tumbled onto a near by bed, whether it be by shock or outrage, and pointed at Meta. " He's here. That guy Bluff told us about, our new dormmate? " he snarked back. Meta's face had changed from confusion to curiosity to a face that told " dude, what the heck is your problem?" at the two. He now stared at the two, and smiled.

" Oh... Heyo! I'm Falspar, and this is Jecra. You can call me Falsp for short. " the green puff said, the bed sheets sliding off of him as he jumped up. His sudden shift in attitude was really weird to Meta. " And I'm Jecra. " Jecra said respectively. " Who are you? " they said almost in unison, now both standing up side by side. Meta glanced back, and decided that if these two were gonna be his roommates, he may as well make the best of it. " Meta. " the blue puff said, as he sat down on the cot. He squeaked as he tossed a pair of shorts in Jecra's face.

" Really funny... " he said in a growl, as Falspar was laughing hysterically, rolling on the ground. " HEHEHEH, GOOD ONE! " the green puff managed to squeak out of his rough laughter. " Why are there shorts? " Meta said, his white eyes wide and open. " Those happen to be mine... And I'm the only one decent enough to wear shorts. " Jecra snapped, folding the shorts up and putting them under the cot. " Oh, Meta, Jecra sleeps on the cot and you get the bottom bunk. Top bunk is for me, " Falspar said, with a slight hint of laughter still in his voice.

The green puff climbed up the ladder and sat on the top bunk, while Meta paced around. " Well... Why you guys here? " Meta asked. Before his question could be answered by Jecra, Falspar jumped off the bunk and slightly scared Meta. " Woah... holy crap dude, your eyes are white! That's so cool! " Falspar said, looking at Meta with his sharp yellow eyes. " Yes, yes, I know. No big deal, " Meta said. He realized he needed to be a bit more tough and growlish around these guys if he wanted to get heard.

" Kind of a derpy question, but, we're Star Warriors to. Hence the name of the school, Meta. " Jecra said, lying back in the cot as Meta sat down on his bottom bunk. " Heh.. I like you. Also, why y'ah have a cape already? It feels leathery.. " Jecra mused, as Meta kicked him in the face off of his caped up wings. " Ow, you haven't need to be so rough! " Jecra growled, rubbing his cheek. That kick hurt, and even Falspar looked a bit surprised. " Sorry! Their my wings, " the blue puff said, helping Jecra up. " It's alright... Newbies tend to be a bit precautious around us anyways. " " Yeah, we're weird as they call it. " Falspar add, chuckling.

" I like ya'h to Meta. Now, sit back in your bunk and relax - it's restin' day! " Falspar said to Meta in a friendly voice. And that's exactly what the blue puff did, as he conversed with the two more.

* * *

Galactacia, on the meanwhile, had gotten a much more tamer - if you'd like to put it - roommate. The violet puffball - Dragato - Galactacia had been paired with seemed to be her perfect match. Her room was smaller, with just a simple pink fleecy floor and white walls and a normal bunk bed with greenish blue sheets. The pink puff didn't nearly spend as much time observing the room - she just wanted to get and know her roommate. The dorm was clean enough, and the soft violet puffball seemed friendly enough too.

" Hello there. You must be Galactacia. " was the greeting she got when she entered the dorm. Galactacia nodded. Dragato was sitting on the top bunk, seeming she wanted to be going somewhere. Her short, orange pony tail was bundled up neatly as it shook around alongside the movement of her body. " Yep. And your Dragato, hmm? " Galactacia said, climbing up the ladder and sitting beside her.

" Yup. The newbie, hehe. Say, nice cape. I thought only the higher rankies got those, although. " Dragato said, dragging her paw against the feathery cape. Galactacia let out a soft growl. " Those are my wings. " she remarked. " Oh! That explains it. So, were you from? " Dragato asked, seeming pretty lax and OK with the winged puff. " I come from Peach Bay in Dreamland. How about you? " she remarked.

The violet puffball nodded. " Violet Town. Pretty small, and smack dab in the middle of Dreamland, " she replied. The two continued asking each other trivial questions and getting to know each other. Finally, the questions boiled down to trivial things about the SWTA Academy. " Soo... were are the others? " Galactacia said, looking around. She then realized how good her English had gotten. Must because of their growth cycle.

" Dorms or the Central Garden. Most people are quiet on the West Wing during resting day. The East Wing is pretty rowdy, from what I heard. " she told her.

" Oh! " Galactacia remarked. " And how old are you? " she asked, just to finish the conversation.

" 210 years old. I came here a bit late. And you? " Dragato said, her purple eyes blinking at her pink ones.

" Just turned 200 years old - the good English is quiet a surprise to me, " Galactacia said, rubbing her golden horns for no reason.

Dragato stared at Galactacia for a while. " Alright... Welp, the other changes are comin' fast, and their weird. Oh well, I'll help you. And are you friends with that blue puff? " she said in an usually soft voice.

" Yeah, Meta? Been friends with him ever since early childhood - why? " Galactacia asked her. Dragato rested her face in her paws. " This is gonna be an odd then.. " she said quietly. The pink puff looked at her confused, then sighed and shrugged.

" Well, good evening. I've been feeling unusually tired ever since we left Peach Bay, " Galactacia said. " I have bottom, so you can rest up here. " Dragato said, jumping off. " Good evening. " she said quietly, her mind now buzzing on how this week was going to turn out. Galactacia snored quietly, her wings wrapped around herself on the top bunk. Well, this new Galactacia was a young female, just turned 200 years old, and it was mid spring and she was unusually tired. Oh how Dragato hoped Meta wasn't tired either. If he was, that could spell disaster.

Dragato knew this all to well - she and Falspar had the same problem. Dragato puzzled the pieces together, and came to the conclusion this week would be odd because Galactacia was going through her first heat cycle. The rest of the week was weird.


	21. Chapter 21

**Eh, this is gonna be a really odd chapter. Read the last couple of sentences in the last chapter, and you'll understand why... Just a quick heads up!**

* * *

The next week was... odd, to say the least. It all began in the boy's dorm. Everybody was sleeping peacefully, until Falspar had a weird feeling over come him. He felt unusually and pleasantly warm, and was sleeping quiet nicely. No, somebody watching him sleep in bed at night isn't the creepy part. The green puff could feel a weird sensation against his back... like fur rubbing against the soft layer of his.

Soon he had awoken. Luckily it was morning, so no need to worry about going back to sleep. Lazily he rubbed his eyes, only to rest his other paw upon an oddly soft and squishy pillow. And what a weird thing happened when he turned around. Seeing what had caused the weird feeling, his eyes lit up wide with shock and a "this is weird" face.

Meta. The puff had fallen right asleep next to Falspar, and to make the situation even more awkward, he had awoken. " This is really out of line Meta, I thought you were - are you alright? " Falspar began in a shocked tone of voice, but then it soon turned to curiosity. Meta just sat there, staring at nothingness. His eyes were a bright flashy orange.

Still with no reply, Falspar waved a paw in front of his eyes. He was unblinking, still staring. His breathing was quiet heavy, and it seemed as though he wanted to be doing something. Scratching his mohawk for a moment then going back to Meta, he stared at him and thought for a while. He'd seen orange eyes before - he knew what they meant, because he had them maybe two weeks ago?

Falspar had almost forgotten about why the blue puff had fallen asleep next to him, and still wanted to give him a good piece of his mind. Then he remembered and the green puffball sat and stared beside him. ' Oh NOVA, he's in heat and hyped up as a kakapo already. No wonder he had fallen asleep next to me.. ' And that thought made sense to him why he had fallen asleep beside him, but that just made the situation even more awkward. Falspar decided not to mention it and forgave him in his mind. Puffs are just easy-going that way.

He turned back to Meta as he gave out a loud grunted growl. " Ugh... I feel so weird.. " he sighed as he wrapped his wing cape around himself. His eyes had reverted back to white. The blue puff looked around, being on the mattress with blue sheets pushed aside with Falspar sitting next to him. " How'd I get up here? " he mused. " Dunno, and I found you sleeping next to me. I think I understand why, though, " the green puff replied.

Staring at him like a squirrel in the headlights, the blue puff chuckled. " Did I seriously fall asleep next to you? " he ended on a more serious note, staring at him. Falspar, trying to evade make the situation more weird, nodded yes. " Why then? " Meta said, truly memorized by this. " Eh... not to make this into an odd conversation, but Meta, your hyped up to put it. In heat. Wanna get it down. " Falspar whispered bluntly. Meta stared at him then chugged his face into his lap.

All of a sudden, a pillow zoomed through the air and hit him good in the face. " Ow? " he said, rubbing his head. Jecra stared at the two, his messy bedhair floating all over the place. " Shut it, will you two? I wanna sleep more before training starts, " he growled before wrapping himself in his blanket again and trying to sleep.

" Too late, its six thirty. " Falspar teased, glancing at the clock. Jecra let out a loud sigh, before getting up and flattening his hair. The purple guy then took a hair brush and struggled combing it. " It's only five! " Meta with a hint of amusement in his voices, and Jecra grunted this time before clambering back into bed and falling straight to sleep. " Falspar, your such a jokester. But seriously, shouldn't we be sleeping? " he said to him. The green puff had rolled back onto his side, and was fast asleep.

' Sleep must be really precious around here then, ' Meta concluded before climbing down the latter and crawling into his bunk to sleep. His eyes lit up orange as he thought how Galactacia was doing, then slapped himself in the face and scolded himself. ' Such thoughts! And she's your friend! I mean really! ' before his eyes reverted back to white and he struggled trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

As the day began, Galactacia learned why sleep was precious here. Dragato rushed her up at seven, and guided her down the hall way as they exited their door. They entered the first class room door down the hall, and it was a small room with a sturdy paved floor and brown brick walls. Only five more students entered. An older puff, light blue and green, was their teacher. Half of a metal mask that buckled around the head was on his face. Why half, nobody knows. He appeared a bit stern, but was actually soft.

" 'ello there once again. Hopefully you remember me, as I only get you ever so rarely. So, to start it off, who are the newbies? " he said in a soft, growlish voice. Everybody looked around at each other, and Meta and Galactacia stood up. " Hmm... What are your names? " he asked, the blue puff's blind and good eye staring them down. Galactacia was a bit spooked by this fellow, and stuttered her name " Eep, Galactacia! " the pink pompom said quickly. " How'bout you? " he said, spooking Meta somewhat as he came up from behind.

" Eh? What the heybeys is this? Y'AH GOT CAPES? Your not noobs - sit down! " he said in a frustated tone as he inspected one with a gloved paw. Meta just snapped at him and Galactacia scooted over a bit. She was beginning to get a really odd sensation, feeling somewhat light-headed. " They happen to be wings, and my name is Meta, " Meta corrected him. The light blue puff's eyes lit up. " Ah! Winged puffs! Sit down now, " he instructed them. Everybody else was whispering conversations to each other.

" Who is that guy? " Meta murmured to Jecra. " Oh, he's Sir Snalicro, but is used to being called Snalicro. Old puff, obviously. First guy we have every new month. " Jecra murmured back to him. The old puff was busy pacing around yelling some stuff. " Now listen up! I wanna see what you guys have learned, so REVIEW! " He yelled in that weird tone of voice.

" Wait, before that, has everybody met the newbies? " Snalicro asked. Everybody besides Dragato, Falspar, and Jecra shaked their heads no. " Well then socialize for a bit before the review. It's good to know everybody in your group well, 'ay? " he stated before turning his back to the crowd. When he said this everybody naturally crowded around Meta first, asking him his name, quoting his eyes were white, the usual. A lavender girl, Garlude, and a rather banged up teal puffball, Nonsurat, had been the only people in the room he hadn't met besides Dragato.

When Galactacia tried pacing over to him to join in the conversation, when their eyes linked, awkwardness began. Dragato, alarmed by her eyes suddenly changing orange dragged her out of Meta's sights. The blue puff rubbed his now white eyes, and looked around. Galactacia had her turn with the crowd, exchanging hellos and ' I like your horns!' with everybody else besides Meta and Dragato.

" Alright, that's enough! Now, uhm... show me some of the stuff you guys did last week! Besides Meta and Galactacia, you can wait and watch, " Snalicro said. Dragato smiled - this is why she always liked it when she had this guy. She could do the (believed) best class of the week. " Well, you guys remember that one class we had on Wednesday about camouflage? " she began.

" Oh yeah! " Garlude responded, and Falspar was at the wall, inspecting it. The walls where storage compartments, as this room was usually storage. He removed a brick, and stuck his paw in it. " Got it! " he said, pulling out a silver case. " How'd you remember that's were it is? " Nonsurat asked as he put the brick back in place.

Falspar carried the suitcase, which was filled with make up of all things, and then yelled. " HEY! CUT THAT OUT! " he suddenly yelled. Meta smirked with bright orange eyes as he approached Galactacia and Falspar threw the suitcase at him. " Ow... " he groaned, his eyes back to white as he rubbed them. Galactacia seemed to have been really hyped up at the moment, shaking until her eyes melted back to hot pink. " This is so weird... " she murmured as Dragato offered a calming paw to her.

Snalicro had fallen asleep in the background, and everybody else pursued the suitcase as it cracked open. Meta rubbed his black eye and growled at Falspar as he approached him with some face stuff in hand. " Hold still, your eyes gonna be fixed... " he said as he started applying it. Garlude and Dragato, meanwhile, focused on Galactacia. " I say she looks like a demon beast! " the two finally agreed on.

Galactacia hummed something quietly until rubbing her face when the two were done. They'd sharpen her horns a bit, made them red, and added a couple of fake cuts and scars here and there. " Good! You look like a real one! " Garlude said happily. Dragato nodded in approval. " Now please stop shaking... " the violetish puff sighed.

Nonsurat had done something... incredibly terrifying to Jecra. " You think this is funny? Your right, " Jecra said, laughing with him. He had girly make up applied to him and he looked like a girl. Of course they were gonna be silly because Snalicro was sleeping. Right afterwards, the light blue puff awoke, and yelled " Let's see what you've done! "

Everybody lined up. " Nice cover up of the wound, Falspar and Meta. Impressive demon beast impression! Why is she shaking? " he said, poking Galactacia. " Eh, hyped up. " Dragato said, moving him along. " And... my oh my, great one Nonsurat! " he said, chuckling. " Clean up and change classes. " Snalicro said, and everybody did so.

" That was fun! And Galactacia, you can stop shuttering now. No sign of Meta, " Dragato said, her ponytail moving as she pushed the pink puff a bit. She sighed relief as they made their way onto the next class.

* * *

Sword fighting, was the next class. This took up most of the rest of the day. Now, everybody had been given a practice sword and told to fight with the person closest to them. Falspar turned out to be a better fighter with a sword then Meta expected, and Galactacia was decent enough against Jecra. Nonsurat and Garlude duked it out for the longest of times, and somehow it still managed to go very bad half way through. Something tore through part of Galactacia's cape, and she cussed for the first time.

Everybody gave a small chuckled besides Garlude and Nonsurat. Everybody else stopped and stared at the two with a 'oh my gosh how long is this' face. The instructor, surprisingly a red waddle dee with a small cape, taught them to keep balance a bit more and a couple new moves. That was basically the rest of the day (besides lunch), until it was time for Meta and Galactacia to separate from the group to go to flight class.

" Are you sure? " Galactacia questioned Nonsurat, and he nodded. " Pretty sure. Why do you keep asking? " he mused to her quickly, and she sighed. Oh godly crap no, Meta thought. His eyes flashed orange as they had done so most of the day. " Falspar, you gotta come with me... " he said, rubbing his still black eye. " Sorry, can't miss a class. Rule three of the only three rules here: always be at class on time. Gotta go, have good luck trying not to get hyped up! " he said quickly before dashing off besides Jecra.

Silence was between Meta and Galactacia as they both tried their best to resist. Soon they were in a large open field in between the West and East wing, usually used to get across to both. A small, pudgy owl with wings of fire and a raccoon tail was their mentor. How strange could the mentors get around here? " Who's new? " he said in a shallow, quiet voice. Meta and Galactacia raised their hands as feathery and leathery wings unfolded.

" Alright, everybody is here... " little bat looking characters, birds, and one more winged puff were the other students. Soon the lesson began. It was about quick mobility and how to escape. The two puffs were paired, and things didn't turn out well in the end. While hovering in mid-air, facing each other, Galactacia's eyes flashed orange, and she smiled. Flying above Meta, she gave chase to him. Her tear had no effect in flight.

Twists and turns, rotations, the usual elaborate manoeuvres.. Until Galactacia jetted after him, the blue puff crashing into the ground with the pink puff on top of him. His face lit up a bright red and the pink puff's fur stood on end in joy. " No regrets? " she said, smiling, her eyes the bright orange. Meta tried hard to resist, but sighed, smiled, and nodded no as they then preceded to interlock lips. A thin covering of sweat overtook him.

Feeling a rubbing sensation near his underside, Meta growled as he pushed her off and stood on top of her. His eyes too were a bright orange. Galactacia stopped and Meta rubbed himself into her. Their mentor had ended class soon afterwards and headed out with the rest of the students until it was just the two. He had forgotten about the two since they were quiet quite and he was the forgetful type. Falspar and Dragato were outside to get back to the West wing, and " Oh NOVA! " and " CRAP! " could be heard in the distance when they saw the two.

" Got a stone? " Falspar asked Dragato as she came off running. Galactacia gently pressed Meta off of her when she glanced at Dragato. " OH CRAP, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING? " she yelled in annoyance. Meta blinked at her, his eyes now white again. He slumped off and looked confused " What just happened.. OH NOVA WHY ARE YOU UPSET? " he yelled back.

Galactacia's eyes had returned to hot pink. She.. wasn't as scared or hyped up anymore. The two sat side by side, staring at Dragato. The lavender puff breathed deeply, seeming very scared. " D-D-Did you two mate? " she asked blatantly and quickly. " Nope. Say, did something you inhale get to you? " he murmured to her, getting up.

Dragato laughed. She remembered! When puffs first go into heat, they don't remember a thing about it! She sighed, calming down a bit believing him. " Nope. I'm fine. You two don't seem so hyped up anymore... Good! Hopefully tomorrow won't be as weird as this! " she said still a shaky voice. " HI'YAH! " a green puff came running in with a rock in hand as he threw it at the hot pink marshmallow and missed.

After the weird encounter, everybody returned to their dorms and fell straight asleep. This was how the rest of the week cycled through: training, training, lunch, more training, and a weird encounter here and there.


	22. Chapter 22

**Long chapter ahead.. You have been warned!**

* * *

It was the next resting day. Nobody discussed what happened last week, finding it too odd. Everything was back to normal... or so it seemed. It all begins with a hot pink puff and her room-mate. " So, tell me again what happened last week? " Galactacia asked, sitting laxly in the top bunk. " I've told you it twice already! Besides, it's a weird topic, so no. " Dragato replied, pacing around the small dorm.

" Is something bothering you? You've been kind of snappy ever since last week... " she said with concern in her voice. It was mid-day by now since, and Dragato seemed at her worst. She was quick to pick at everything, and seemed truly upset. She grunted, sitting down on her bottom bunk. " Fine, I admit it. Something is bothering me, " she said, trailing off.

" Well, what is it? " Galactacia mused, now hang upside down from her bunk staring at her with curious pink eyes. " Gosh damn it, it's my dreams. Another episode, but I had none for four months... " she growled. The lavender puff's undereyes were purple now that she looked closer. Puffs, as you know, get very snappy when they have no good sleep.

" What are they like? " Galactacia murmured in slight awe. " Dark, tall figure, can't make out who it is. Deep voice, sometimes a demon beasts, really bad. Why ask? " she said, staring at up her with discontent in her eyes. " Those? I've had them before. Quiet terrifying if you ask me.. " she replied back, now understand what was bugging the lavender puff. Silence stuttered about between them for a while.

* * *

Since nothing is happening there, to Meta's we go. In his dorm, a ruckus was bound to be made. " Falspar, did you really just? " Meta said in disbelief, his glob wide open. " Yep, he did... " Jecra smacked his palm clean against his forehead, red from all the past facepalm he had made that day. " Well, how does it look? " Falspar asked.

" You'll never cease to amaze me... " Meta said as he put his paw on it. Falspar had gone out a shaved some of the fur off of his back. Why he did this and were he got the razor blade, ask him. Jecra took a closer looked and soon began laughing. " Is it that bad? I knew I shouldn't have done it, " the green puff said, now very unamused by this. " Seriously, why did you do it? " Meta asked, beginning to find this flat-out amusing.

" Well, Jecra said so. It was a bet made ya'h long time ago... Say, what was it again? " Falspar asked. Jecra looked around a bit guilty. " I suppose I'll tell the truth now. It was sometime last year, and it was resting day. Really bored, I went down to the lunch place, got some cookies and gave them to Falsps... Sugar rushes and puffballs equal not a good combo, " he sighed out. " So you were the one who put those marshmallows beside me? Darnit, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! " the green puff said, now a bit annoyed.

" Let me finish! Then, when you were in middle of your rush, I asked you ' Hey, I bet you can't set Dragato on fire! ' and you idiotically replied ' Yes I can! If I don't, then I'll shave some of my fur and mohawk off! ' and to that I replied ' Deal on. If you do set her on fire - this is a stupid bet - then I'll do something. ' And you failed, got a good kick in the ball because you are... well, a ball, and forgot about everything afterwards. " he finished.

" Oh, " Falspar said even more annoyed. When young, puffs go on a rampage during a sugar rush. When older, though, they have some self-control, but aren't the brightest anymore. " I just hope it regrows, because you look really stupid Falspar! " Meta began, now laughing himself. Jecra joined in and got a good slap in the face. He rubbed his cheek and let off in a yowl, " Why'd you hit me?! " as he stared at the green puff.

" Ya'h deserved it! " he yelled, feeling the top of his head. He felt a soft line of fur... " Well I'll be! " he said surprised. Jecra was kind of annoyed, but let it go. This was Falspar, and him being his usual hot-headed self. " Anybody feel like seeing the others? " Meta asked quickly until everybody turned their heads to an acute knock on the door. " Who the stuff is that? " Falspar mumbled to himself, cracking the door open.

" Hey! " Galactacia said, nudging Dragato as the lavender puffball's head lolled back, trying to sleep. " W'ah.. " she said, looking around. " Oh, we were just thinking about seeing you guys! What is it? " Jecra lent his voice, pushing the door open. " I found something pretty interesting. Did you shave your head Falsps? " Dragato said with a slight look of disbelief on her face.

" Long story, don't ask, " he puffed out, glaring at Jecra. " Well, come on now! We even got Nonsurat. Couldn't find Garlude, " Galactacia huffed, shrugging. Nonsurat smiled slightly, looking at everybody a bit uneasy. " Eh, guys... " he mumbled, seeing a shadow coming down the hall. " What is it? " Galactacia asked him, seeing the shadow too. Everybody now had crowded outside into the dorm and into the hall. Jecra closed the door and Galactacia wanted to scream when she saw who it was. Meta found looking and smiling.

Purple, with a large jester hat, came Marx out of all people. " Galactacia, are you OK? " Dragato asked, waving her paw in front of her face. She had a look of disbelief on her face. " Who are you? " Falspar asked bravely, approaching the fanged puff. " Hey hey hey pretty crowd! And uh... " he found himself shaking up a bit seeing those two.

" What is it? " Nonsurat said, stepping in, shaking him a bit. Marx bit down hard onto his lips. " Heheheh... I'm Marx. I already know who those two are, but what about the rest of y'all? " he said, smirking wide now. " I'm Nonsurat! " " Dragato. " " Jecra, " " Falspar! " came the remarks. " You two know this guy? Why haven't you told us? " Jecra nudged Meta. Galactacia had the urge to kick Marx away from her. Her point of view had changed since the attack, now recalling it as a vicious thing, not an accident set off by instinct she first remembered it as.

" Marx, can you please go? " Galactacia interrupted. " I was just thinking the same thing - Bye! " Marx said before quickly scampering off. " Eh, what was that about? " Dragato asked. " Long story, I'll tell it later.. " the pink puff sighed.

Marx, can you please go? " Galactacia interrupted. " I was just thinking the same thing - Bye! " Marx said before quickly scampering off. " Eh, what was that about? " Dragato asked. " Long story, I'll tell it later.. " the pink puff sighed. " Forget it, let's go... " Dragato said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

* * *

" So.. why are we staring at the wall in your dorm again? " Jecra had to ask. " This! " Galactacia said, pulling a brick out. The wall slowly cracked open, to a small door... Meta curiously opened up the door and Falspar shoved him on accident. His look changed to that of slight terror as he then opened up his large bat wings and flew upwards, hovering gently looking at the others through the small door. " So that's what it leads too... " Falspar chuckled lightly.

" It's dark, and damp, and a long fall, " Meta said, looking around. He was in what was believed to be a small cave. But why in the world was this here, in a training academy? His oval feet touched the ground on a small ledge. It felt hard, as it was stone. " I can't see! " Jecra's voice yelled as he peered into the door. Galactacia shoved the two out-of-the-way and flashed her lavender wings at them as she landed besides Meta.

" Dark... " she said, huffing. " Hey, excuse me, but mind taking us into there too? " Nonsurat asked. Dragato snored in the background, finally too exhausted to go on. " Wait a moment. We'll be back, " Meta yelled back. It was a long drop into a canyon below that seemed to not end. Having a firm grasp on Galactacia's paw, the two stumbled through darkness into a small tunnel the ledge seemed to run into.

Their wings folded up neatly, "Ow. " and " Watch out! "'s were heard, as their voices echoed through the tunnel. Sharp little rocks and another gap seemed to be hand in hand with each other in the tunnel. Soon they reached the end. Nothing but a dead-end. " Why is this here? " Galactacia asked Meta. He shrugged, and soon began climbing back up. Galactacia followed close behind, determined not to get lost. His white eyes seemed to be more acute in blackness.

They were about to cross the canyon until " Watch it! " growled from Falspar. " How did you get over here? " Meta asked him a bit surprised. " The walls slid together, and the tunnel came to the door... Nonsurat is behind me, " the green puff replied. " Turn around, " the dark blue puff murmured, and Galactacia went ahead. Her horns were helping her this time around, as they knocked out any loose sharp rocks in front of them.

The four went on for a while, Nonsurat quiet as always, Falspar cussing here and there, and Meta being the only one able to see. Galactacia stopped when she finally emerged into a small chamber. " Light! " she said, smiling. Meta came up to, dashing towards the light. It was fire. " Hey, what's this..? " Falspar said as he poured out of the tunnel along Nonsurat.

Galactacia squeaked as she patted fire that had caught on her out. " Why is their fire? " Nonsurat questioned quietly. Meta winced at the fire, and let out a loud growl at realizing what was causing this. He felt his eyes turn red, and everybody stared at him. " Holy crap... THAT IS SO CREEPY! " Falspar yelled. His red eyes glowed at the fire for some reason.

" Stop staring at it like that... your giv- " Falspar was about to say, but then a loud growl broke the normal silence. As idiotic as this may sound, the fire was growling. It was a deep, rough growl that rubbed Galactacia's ears the wrong way. " Get out, " Meta sneered, and Falspar looked at Nonsurat, and surprisingly, they did so. They crawled through the tunnel quickly and popped out in the girl's dorm, Dragato still fast asleep and Jecra nowhere to be found.

* * *

Meta's eyes still were a bright red. He pushed himself against the wall as a large, red animal crawled out of the fire. The fire moved with it - it was infact causing the fire! Red eyes glared around as an emerald shone brightly on its forehead. Chili Dog stood there, giving a smile of gruesomeness at the two. Galactacia found herself squeaking as she pressed herself against Meta in fear.

Chili Dog's fire went out as the red mane puffed up and darted at the blue puff, his fangs barely reaching him as he backed up against the wall. Galactacia looked around and her wings opened up as a fire-ball erupted at her. She quickly swung around, it barely scathing the tip of her wing. Meta slunk when it was focused on her, and noticed why she had flown now: sharp rocks hung on the ceiling.

He, on the other hand, had a different idea. Meta just picked up a rock and ate it and found that hat on his head the next moment. His fur was an odd greyish blue, and he glared at the creature. It snapped up at Galactacia who was hovering in the air, holding a sharp stalagmite in her paws. It saw Meta open up his wings and blasted out fire balls at the two.

Stones fell from the ceiling and shattered as they hit ground. Chili Dog jump out of the way and into the air, managing the scratch the blue puff who was hovering above him, ready to crush. He turned into a large statue of an owl after a high squeak of pain sounded from him. The wolf turned his head to Galactacia who now had a sword in hand and horns protruding from a green hat. A bit memorized now, the wolf lit himself on fire and felt it going around his mane.

Meta rubbed some blood off of his underbelly as he stood. Galactacia ran up to it and took a good multislash at it. It blocked with its claws and howled as it felt a sudden great weight on its tail. He turned his massive body around and pick up the rock and threw it. The pink puff took a stab into it's back as it automatically snapped back at her. She barely stopped it from biting into her, the sword keeping the jaw locked up. Her eyes darted around in fear at the sight of those teeth. The daggers she felt when she first met it...

Her eyes glowed red as it snapped the sword out of its mouth. Chili Dog scratched her across the face with its claw as she went for the sword. Looking out the corner of its eye, it bounded out the way as a large rock came plummeting down. Meta cursed himself for the stupid ability, as this thing was too quick... He thought quickly when it bit into him. Feeling blood now, he changed into a rock and the thing focused on Galactacia again.

Having the sword in hand again, she slashed and got blocked. The sword made a sharp clang as claw met with it, and intense heat overcame her. Coughing as the fire finally went out, some of her fur was burned as well her wings. She patted herself, and a deep moan came from her. The wolf had his chance, and didn't spoil it - he bit into her with his sharp fangs. Galactacia's eyes widened as she felt that one feeling she hated.

Spikes in her body, she felt the blood oozing down her... The great red wolf was relentless until it threw her against the wall and howled in intense pain. Chili Dog felt his body being crushed under a great weight. A huge, heavy statue sat on him. The greyish puff didn't stop until the wolf stopped moving. Galactacia didn't watch - she had already been knocked out by the previous damage.

Meta snapped out of being a statue when the wolf stopped struggling under the weight. He rubbed his undercoat off a bit, trying to get rid of some of the blood. It stung as he heard a loud growl come from behind. His eyes were larger now, and he slowly turned around. Despite him being sure he heard a 'crack' of bones, there Chili Dog stood, a bit battered up, but still standing.

It turned around, and the wolf scratched at Meta quickly. He turned into a rock and remained. The wolf flipped around, turning its sights on Galactacia. It gave a vicious smile as it bit into her wing. Galactacia woke up and screamed, feeling the muscle coming undone. She flapped it violently and tears rolled down her face from pain. A crunch gave in, and Chili Dog's eyes rolled into the back of its head as it finally landed to the ground with a thud.

Meta quickly pushed its jaw open and rolled Galactacia's wing out of its mouth as the lavender angel wing fell limp. " Sword. " she said in a deep tone of voice. Her eyes lit up red with deep hatred as Meta gave her the sword. Before the bruised and bloodied red wolf could get up again she stabbed it repeatedly in anger. " STAY THE CRAP AWAY FROM US! " she yelled out in anger, a new stab coming with every single word that fell out of her mouth. Blood covered her and the sword and she looked very discontent from doing this.

Meta, surprised by this, grabbed her paw before she could deliver a twentieth stab in its tail, face, or neck. The red wolf barely breathed, and how it was still living was a great mystery. It twitched now and then in pain. She breathed deeply and nudged herself under Meta, staring at it for a while and rubbing some tears from her eye. The thing vanished quickly and two other puffballs emerged out of the tunnel. " Oh my gosh, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG? " Falspar yelled in surprise at the look of the two. Nonsurat backed away a bit.

" Demon beast... " Meta said, as he uncopied the ability and his fur returned back to blue and the hat vanished. " Go on, " he said gently to Galactacia, trying to calm her down to deselect the sword ability. She just stared at the ground, biting her lip. Her wing hung limp and her fur was burned and she was bloody. She looked up at the circle of caring friends, and finally did so as the hat went away and the sword in the corner vanished.

The teal and green puff helped the two out of the tunnel and Galactacia sat down besides Dragato, still sleeping. " Stop poking.. " Meta growled as he twitched when Falspar touched his cut up underbelly, trying to get a better look at the wound. " Come on now, we need to get you two to the infirmary, " Nonsurat said quietly.

* * *

Meta stuttered, relying on Falspar and Galactacia to keep him walking. Chili Dog also had nicked his foot, and for some reason it was really bothering him. When the waddle dees saw this in the front room, they went off, some falling on their face. Bluff hopped in after a dee scrambled through the East wing hall, and the cat head directed them to the infirmary.

Now, when they got there, it was a completely different wing, called the Medical wing. The same get up as there, with a little directory room, and then a long hall way with doors. Everything was white besides the inhabitants, and the same waddle dee with red glasses they had first seen at the school directed this area.

Nonsurat and Falspar waved as Bluff made them walk away from the two. He was going on about something as usual, and Meta and Galactacia were taken to a small room with two beds and medical equipment. The waddle dee that had directed them walked out and closed the door to let them rest. Galactacia rubbed her face, noting the grooves of bite marks in her and the scratch on her cheek. Meta had a worst injury, with a cut up underbelly that made him cringe at random moments.

The two stared at each other and she felt her face brighten up to red for the oddest of reasons. " You alright? " she said, trying to cover up her face with her wings. Meta's white eyes looked at her, and he nodded. " It's alright. Admittedly, I feel the same for you, " he said, noticing her behavior. The blue puff took no appearance of falseness in his voice or look, and she uncurled her burnt wings. She squeaked as she moved her wing that was out of socket.

Her face wasn't red anymore and Meta's wings didn't seem to bad. The flaps of skin making them up weren't scratched or anything, and he folded them up. He sat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and sighed. Why was there a cave there? How had Chili Dog gotten there? So many questions to worry about. Galactacia offered a smile to him, and jumped up on the bed and sat beside him.

" What's on your mind? " she asked, focusing on her wings, picking out burnt feathers. Luckily it was only a couple of primaries, but they still needed to regrow if she wanted to fly. " Questions. My underbelly feels worse... Galactacia? " he said, his white eyes looking at her. She looked back at him and sounded a soft " Yeah? " The blue puff stuttered a bit, and finally gave it out. " Whatever happens, promise you'll try to be there? " he said. He wanted to make an unimportant promise like this just because the mood felt right.

" Obviously. Mind if you move the wing back into place? " she mused back, nodding. Meta sighed, and got behind her. He aimed his bad foot, believing stretching it out would help. He grunted as he moved it, and then a thud came when foot met wing. Galactacia fell out of the bet, and was curled up, giving off a weird noise. " M'yraaahh... " she said in a flighty tone as she then got up and flexed her wing a bit. It was back in socket, and felt better.

" Thanks! Anything I can do? " her hot pink eyes blinked at him. Meta gestured her, and admittedly that helped his foot too. It didn't hurt as much now despite having been barely scratched. She crambled back onto the bed, and what happened next? Meta, worn out, fell asleep right next to her, like he used too when they were younger. Galactacia rested her wing on him, and soon both of them were asleep.

While the two were sleeping, some waddle dees came in and cleaned them up and bandaged them up without waking them up, of course.

* * *

A tall, dark figure stood. He thought putting that door there that led to the fake cave and having the two puffs fight Chili Dog would work in creating their demise . He frowned as sharp fingers snapped, and the door vanished along the cave at SWTA. Now that one of his most precious demon beasts was terribly battered up, he just need to wait again. Nightmare was very unsatisfied with his failure today. But that would be saved for some other time - he had others to deal with, too...

* * *

**Sorry about that being really long! Fight scenes are really long to write, but fun.. Anyways, to answer some questions, how did the cave get there? Nightmare put it there as a trap to get them to fight Chili Dog, and (hopefully) it would kill them. Meta looks like Stone Kirby from Super Star Ultra, and that's about it. Hope you enjoyed it, as this took a long time to write!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh, you should get it by now. Small warning for those squeamish ahead. :s**

* * *

" Oh hehehehe, no sir! You do not have to worry about me.. " Marx said, glancing around. His fangs dug into his lips as he coward away from the tall silky shadow in front of him. " Oh, come now... Didn't you want to.. fly? " it said, giving a small smirk at him. Marx glared at him, turning around and letting his hat slap him in the face. He bit at his tie, tightening it. " How did you know? " he hissed.

The room was dark, with barely a crack of light shining out through the door. The shadow sighed. " Now, do you want to fly or not? " it said, curving around him. " Well, I guess I wanted too at one point, but not now, " Marx said. He was beginning to feel creeped out as his fur crawled up. He widened his eyes are the shadow picked him up.

" I've had enough of your indecisiveness Marx, " the shadow hissed. " Now, let's not let this go out of hand my kind sir. If you could just set me down, we could assort a deal... " the lavender puff replied in a quiet voice. Curse him having no arms, Marx thought to himself. He felt nails digging into his soft body, and he let out a loud gasp as the shadow squeezed the breathe out of him.

" Your mine now, Marx... " and with that, the door closed. Marx's eyes darted around; he was now truly terrified. He let out that agonizing screech as he felt a new sensation of pain overcome him. The shadow laughed as his eyes warped, and he hung limp in its hands.

* * *

Later into the week, Meta and Galactacia had recovered just fine. The pink puff showed off her new fur and feathers, more vibrant than ever. Sure, they had a couple of new scars, but that's what happens. Meta, on the meanwhile, preferred to wrap his wings while in a cape around himself to hide the scars on his underbelly. Everybody was resting in their dorms while it was still the early morning.

Meta paced around in the dorm, trying not to trip over his cape. Jecra stared at him with his mouth open and moaned " Go back to sleep... " He then stuffed his head into the pillow and his ears relaxed as he went back to sleep. The blue puff was anxious about something, but what? Well, yesterday the group had been told they were going to see something very important today, and the marshmallow couldn't sleep.

He looked up, and thought for a while. His eyes protruded from the cape around him, and soon he shook his head. A tank? Maybe. Or something bigger? He was to busy thinking about what it was to care about sleep. He finally yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting down on the bottom sunken in bed he slept in. He lied there and tried falling asleep, but failed.

After everybody woke up and the morning warm up, the group went out into the field. " Why are we here? " Galactacia asked, looking around. " We need to get to the East wing. " Nonsurat said quietly. Slowly, he was beginning to come out of his shell. Meta was trying to contain his excitement along Falspar. " Why are you two so excited? " Jecra asked, nudging both of them. " Especially you Falspar - you've seen it before. " The green puff was bounding up and down and gave an unamaused look at Jecra.

" We get to fly in it! " he replied. At that everybody stopped and stared at him in disbelief - besides Galactacia. " Well, are we going or not? " the pink puff interrupted their gasping in amazement as she butted Falspar with her horns to keep him going. " Ow! Alright, I get it, " he growled slowly. Everybody kept on walking. A door creaked open as they entered the East wing.

It looked the same as the West wing, but the rumors made everybody stay closer together. Rumors of it being rowdy had spread, but it seemed pretty quiet. " Eep! " shouted a familiar voice. Dragato looked what had made the noise underneath her foot. A green streak ran up her and she squeaked, standing still. " Don't tell me it's a squeaker... " she grunted, and she looked up.

Galactacia's face lit up and she picked it up. " Clawks! " she said happily. Nonsurat looked closer, and Meta put a paw on her head. " How are you doing? " she asked her. Clawks produced only small squeaking noises, seeming to be very distressed. She looked at Meta and he shrugged. Clawks then bit into her and Galactacia dropped her. The squeaker then continued on, ignoring her growls and curses.

Filing out a door at the end of the hall, Falspar tripped walking down the stairs leading to the Ship Yard. " Ow! "'s echoed the hall way as everybody that were in front of him tripped and fell down as well. Meta rubbed his head, and Jecra got up. " Sorry, " Falspar mused with a face of true sorriness. All the puffs turned their attention to Sir Snalicro, the light blue puffball who seemed to be staring at a small star ship.

" What are you doing here Snalicro? " Galactacia asked. " Eh? What'cha young'uns doing here? Oh, I know. Came to see her, didn't y'all? " he said in the rough voice he possessed. Nonsurat nodded, and Meta stared at him. " Well, this is it! " Snalicro said, his paws wide open at what seemed to be the small star ship. It looked clankity and old. Meta's eyes lit up to discontent as he stared at it. " Is this it? Ugh.. " he said, just about to place his paw to his forehead. Why had he gotten so excited about this little thing? It couldn't even fit him!

The blue puff looked back at everybody else, their globs wide open. " Are you guys alright? " he said. " Not that, " Jecra said, turning him around. " This. " and with that, Meta's eyes lit up with excitement. " It's still awesome despite me having seen it already... " Falspar said, itching his mohawk for no reason. " Beauty, isn't she? Battleship Pete, yup! Old one and small, too, " Snalicro ended with a note of satisfaction.

It was a brown and blue circular battle ship, looking like a submarine except with a circular tail to it. Rounded windows made for easy flying on the front and tail of the ship, and a couple of laser guns and bombs were mounted on it. Snalicro took out a clicky key, and pressed a button. A small hatch with stairs leading up to the ship opened. " Up y'all go now, " Snalicro said, clambering up the stairs.

Everybody else followed behind him, but the two excited green and blue puffs skipped the stairs as Meta just flew up into it, carrying Falspar. It felt kind of good to fly... Falspar made a note to have the wing ability at one point. As everybody clambered on, a large jester hat slivered away behind some crates. Marx's eyes were slitted and a softer purple than usual. He smiled at the ship and moved kept himself well hidden from sight. He needed to wait, which he did.

* * *

The inside of the ship was white for the most part, and everybody trekked through a small passage way to the control room. Unless you were Meta and Falspar, of course, as he just flew through the passage way and into the main control center in the front hub of the ship. Falspar smiled and looked at the panel of buttons and a steering wheel. Meta huffed for a bit; flying so fast had worn him out a bit.

Soon everybody else was online and Snalicro growled at Falspar before he could poke a button. The grouchy pompom swatted him away before pressing a different button. " Y'all better stay still, " he said. " Why are we here? " Galactacia asked to the world. " To get used to this, " Dragato replied. The pink puff shrugged. Flexing out his large wings before they closed into a cape, Meta looked around a bit more.

Nonsurat pressed his face against the glass alongside Jecra for the strangest of reasons. " I always liked the feeling of flying, " he mused, staring at the ground. A disruption occurred as the battleship began to go skyward. Everybody toppled a bit besides Snalicro, who stopped staring out of the window. He flicked a switch, and his good yellow eye blinked at everybody.

" Come now y'ah buggers, " he began, going back down the passage way. " Time to show you around this place. " he ended and everybody followed behind him. The passage way went through the whole ship and Snalicro pointed to some a doors here and there. He entered a door that lead to the tail, a large circular hub surrounded by glass. " This is the take off deck, " he said in his growlish voice.

Pressing a button, a door opened leading to the deck of it. He went through and the wind blew long and strong. He smiled, jumping up onto the guard railing. " You may wanna get off... " Nonsurat said, approaching him. " I will after this one thing. Now, who wants to volunteer? Time to show ya'h buggers what you do here. " the old sky blue puffball said before picking up Nonsurat. " Hey! " he growled.

" This, like I said before, is the take off deck for smaller star ships and winged folks. And this is how ya'h do it. Hold tight. " he said, before flipping backwards off the railing. " AHH! " Nonsurat yelled and everybody, surprised, pressed themselves against the railing looking around for the two. They were pretty up high, and a jump like that could be lethal. " NONSURAT? Oh NOVA, what the hell did Snalicro just do? " Jecra said a bit worried.

Just then, the old puff and Nonsurat hanging on by his paws with eyes shut tight, looked around. He saw everybody laughing as Snalicro hovered for a bit in the air. It turned out Snalicro was a winged puff, but he had two, large, laughable butterfly wings. He put Nonsurat down before his delicate wings resumed back to their cape. " Now, you could hover when you were kids. But your helium sacks have lost that, so now ya'h cannot hover. So you better be envious and stop laughing. Now, who wants to go next? " he said, very grouchy now.

Jecra raised his hand, and the sky blue puff's paws wrapped around his hand. " Hold tight now, " Snalicro said. Jecra nodded and off they went. His hair and his fur blew wildly as he outstretched his wings and flapped them. Despite being insect wings, they were surprisingly strong and he flew upwards, staying close to the ship.

He put down Jecra and looked at Meta and Galactacia. The two huddled close by to Dragato and Falspar, and the elder looked crazied-eyed at them. " Now that you two have seen it, you can take yer turns with those other two, " he huffed. " Why would we be doing this? " Meta replied, blinking at him. " For practice when y'all really do it. Now on with it! " Snalicro rasped. Dragato and Galactacia looked at each other a bit reluctantly and Meta and Falspar just went with it. " You idiots! " Galactacia shouted out as they then hovered in front of them.

Falspar laughed and Meta looked at them as he beat his bat wings sparingly. " You try it - it's fun! " the green puff replied. " Race you to the top, " Meta said with a wide grin. His paws were firmly in Meta's and the two flew upwards out of sight. Galactacia, taking this a challenge, grabbed Dragato's hand. Despite her protesting and screaming, her lavender wings beated fast on wards anyway.

Dragato remained silent as she found herself being clutched to Galactacia's chest as she sped after the boys. Around the ship they went at least two times before she'd taken enough. Feathers flew down gently, but their flying wasn't. Dragato squeaked as Galactacia saw Meta's wings. " What are you doin - OH DEAR! " Dragato yelled as her wings curled around the two and she jetted after Meta and Falspar. Meta, unaware of this, almost dropped Falspar when he got sky-bombed. A thud was heard as they collided, and he felt his wings go dead for a moment.

Flapping them frantically to get back up, Falspar breathed deeply, a bit scared by that. Meta cursed at Galactacia as she rose up back to the landing dock and set down Dragato. " Don't.. ever do that.. AGAIN. " the lavenderish puff coughed at her, a bit scared by the experience. " That was me going easy, " Galactacia whispered and Meta and Falspar landed. The green puff hugged Dragato, a bit petrified. Meta glared at the pink puff as Snalicro clapped.

" Come on now folks, there's more to see. " and with that, everybody walked out, a bit scared and a bit wiser. Nonsurat left last, and he turned around after hearing something. " Hmm? " he said, approaching the take off deck again. " Heh... " was a soft laughter. His fur raised as he turned around and looked wide-eyed in terror at a gruesome sight. " Got'cha, " whispered a soft voice as he squeaked before collapsing and feeling a sharp arrow enter his body.

" Now, what to do with you? " Marx murmured as he picked up the collapsed puff with a bloodied red wing. He had a small shaving of blood around his mouth, and he grunted before jumping off the railing as the others did and flying off.

* * *

" Where's Nonsurat? " Jecra asked, looking around for him. " Dunno. Maybe looking out the window again. " Falspar replied as everybody went through another door. " No touching. " Snalicro growled as everybody looked at a small, glowing, floating diamond inside of a clear casing. " What is it? " Meta asked, pressing his face against the case to get a better look. The diamond spiraled and Snalicro replied " Reactor core. Helps power the ship. " he said. The elder looked back as he grabbed hold of his sword holster.

" Let us go now... " he said with an unsure tone of voice as everybody marched out. " That's about it. Now, who wants to control the ship? " at the sound of this, everybody got a bit excited. Jecra separated from his buddies after giving a short " I'll be back, " and he crept off. Marx sat on the ceiling, waiting for the next unwilling victim. Nonsurat made some good bait, but didn't taste like a marshmallow. " Now relax here, I'll be back, " he hissed at him, as he struggled from the grasps of rose vines entwining around him, holding him up to the ceiling. His cries were muffled by them and he almost cringed as the thorns dug into his flesh more. Luckily it was tough from years of roughing it around.

Jecra headed back to the tail of the ship, and looked around. He looked up and gasped at the sight of Nonsurat on the ceiling and the rose vines and the blood. He seemed to be shaking his head, warning him of something. Marx landed behind him with a sad look on his face. " Aw, your not a puff.. " he said, his clawed wings swinging at him, attempting to grab him. Jecra bounded out of the way and ran up to the fanged puff, giving an upper cut as he disappeared.

Punching behind him as he quickly saw Marx reassemble behind him, the jester-hatted fiend growled as his tongue ran over a black eye. He closed his other eye and discs erupted from him, cutting Jecra across the face. He rubbed his face before running at him again and delivering another punch. Marx, not so evasive this time, took the hit. Digging his fangs into him as he was about to deliver another punch, and sickening 'crunch' came as he broke his hand.

Jecra cringed in pain and looked at Marx as he pushed him into the ground and shot one of those arrows at him. He fell to the ground, knocked out. " You were a tricky one... Oh well. " Marx growled, licking his eye again as he grabbed Jecra with the claws on his red wings. He landed on the ceiling and vines wrapped around the knocked out guy and muffled his mouth. " What are you staring at? " he growled at Nonsurat, very freaked out by this, before being cut straight across the eyes with the claws. His eyelids were battered enough, and he glared at Marx in disgust as he sat and waited.

Something about the look in his eyes made him seem... sad and forgivable. " Take this god damn thing off my neck! " he yelled at Nonsurat for a moment, his eyes a brighter purple when he said this. A necklace with an emerald in the middle sat on his chest. Nonsurat shook his head no before getting cursed at again.

* * *

Snalicro noticed something was wrong - he felt it. " Stay together now, " he huffed under his voice before sitting in a chair at the main hub. " Where the heck is Jecra and Nonsurat? " Falspar said with concern in his voice. He was standing near the control pad with buttons and a radar on it, being told by Snalicro how to control it. " Dunno. Suppose we should go check the tail? That's where he went. " Dragato replied. Meta and Galactacia remained quiet. Their fur was raised, and both seemed perturbed.

" W'ah! What the heybeys is this? " Snalicro hissed, looking at one of the two radars on the control panel. " Somebody is on the ship - and it isn't us... I'm coming with y'all. " the light blue puff said before going off into the passage way, Dragato and Falspar shrugging at each other before going after him to the tail.

The other two puffs remained alone. Galactacia looked up at Meta, who flexed his wing around her and keeping her close. Something was really wrong - he knew it - and all wasn't right. " Meta, what if it's a demon beast that's really strong? " she said, looking up at him with hot pink eyes. He looked back and uncurled his wing around her as he ran down the passage way, hearing strange muffled noises and screams. Galactacia tried following after him, but the lights went out.

She fell down blindly, and couldn't see a thing. " Oh crap, " she said quietly, wrapping her caped wings around her. Staying still, she grabbed a knob, and opened it. Cracking something so a little light shown, she held a glow stick up and looked around. She slowly headed towards the tail of the ship, but the sight of blood scared her off. She then turned around, feeling a soft breath behind her.

She squeaked and tossed the glow stick. " Oh, precious little Galactacia... Are you scared of old Marxie now? " Marx taunted. His red wings and fangs were daunting in the soft light before he whispered " Got'cha. " with a gruesome smile added she couldn't see. Before he could lash out, she charged at him blindly with her horns. He growled as it cut into another wound given by a sword.

" Why the hell are you here? " she whispered fearfully, looking around blindlessly. She tried heading back for the glow stick, but it was gone. Marx dug his fangs into her underbelly and she kicked and struggled as he held her up with his fangs. Blood trickled down from these fangs, and he tossed her aside but still had something in the grasps of his fangs. She breathed heavily, feeling her underbelly... A strip of flesh, gone. Feeling the warm blood gushing from her, she curled her wings around herself trying to conceal the wing.

Marx ate this, and swallowed it. " Taste of.. marshmallows. My favorite, dear. Oh, Nightmare was right - this is a great job! " he added, smiling. His purple eyes broke the darkness as he put a claw on the pink puff's head. She stared at him, teary eyed, still cringing at the pain of this wound. His tongue wrapped around his black eye quickly, and he added softly " You can join the others now. Meta is left on- " he stopped after feeling a sharp thing poking at his back.

" Hey hey hey now, no need to get rough, " he said, jumping around. His wings swung at whatever it was behind him, but nothing came from the dark. Galactacia passed out due to blood loss and terror by this point, a small pool around her. Marx checked up on her quickly, and nodded before tripping on her for a short while. He felt a new wound open up and he screeched as he normally would when hurt.

" Who the foxes are you, you little fox... " he smiled, turning around again. He looked frantically in the dark before screaming again and slashing his wings around. " OH! Meta dearie, come out come out where ever you are... " he hissed, walking in circles. Meta blinked his large white eyes - he could see fine - and clutched a sword he had been attacking Marx with.

Marx looked around wildly, and cringed as the sword ripped through his front. He grasped it with his fangs and ripped it out of Meta's grasp and he stamped the blue puff down with his foot as he slid under him. " You little snake! " Marx taunted, his fangs directly in his face. Meta tried pushing him off with his paws and Marx slid his fangs down his face. He squirmed, flapping his wings now.

Meta felt very helpless in the situation - Marx was overpowering when no weapons were available. The green hat fell off as he reached for the sword his other wing while Marx was busy snapping the other one like a twig. His one prehensile talon grabbed it and stabbed Marx square in the wing and he screamed, jumping off of him. The blue puff bravely grabbed the sword out of his wing as Marx lashed out at him.

His eyes glowed and he hissed. " I hadn't thought I need to do this to you... But oh well. " he said, ending with a smile. Marx over took Meta as he attempted a multislash at him. Meta's eyes creaked at Marx as they lit up a rainbow of colors before he slumped over. An arrow had gone right through his chest, and unlike the others, was lethal. Marx sighed before he heard something - a soft padding of footsteps, then a sharp clash of sword and claw.

He growled as he tried putting off another sword. The sword swept through the necklace and his hat, and he stared at it in discontent. He gave that terrible death screech off as the necklace landed to the ground with a thud. " Th-th-thank you... " he said, before collapsing. The wings fell off and he vanished. Galactacia cringed in pain before collapsing to the ground, clutching Meta tight to her. The arrow snapped and vanished and the lights flickered back on as a rush of footsteps came through.

She recalled only the fuzzy looks of concerned puffballs and the tone of worried voices and the smell of disgusting blood.

* * *

Battleship Peta was quickly landed afterwards and everybody was rushed off. Mildly wounded was Falspar and Dragato, who were help carrying the most badly wounded of the five others. Waddle dees flooded in and helped. Galactacia struggled to push them away as she surprisingly got up. She clutched her area where flesh slowly regrew, and stuttered around for Meta. She collapsed and was helpless to do anything else before reawakening a couple days later.

" WHAT HAPPENED? " she yelled, waking up startled. Shaking, she found comfort in Dragato beside her. She looked to her side to see everybody else, and to her other side to see Meta. She ripped the blankets off and looked overhead of him. Bandages crisscrossed her underbelly, and she waited disconsolately. Falspar stuttered beside her and looked a bit.. sad. " Hasn't waken up for a week now, poor Meta.. He'll come through, I know it. " he mused, staring at him.

The guy was hibernating, alright, his body quick at work to heal the almost crushing arrow wound. The poor pink puff had taken enough, and was breaking out now. She wrapped her wings around him, a bit of tears dripping down her face. His white eyes opened wide and blinked, looking around. Everybody smiled and applauded at this, thrilled he had finally awoken! The blue puff, meanwhile, was only interested in the one hovering above him.

He sat up and briskly kissed Galactacia. She smiled after this, and the two continued hugging after this. Snalicro glared at the rest, everybody looking back. He murmured to the crowd of four " Leave 'em be, " and everybody left the room after this.


	24. Chapter 24

**This a random chapter, and a quick break from the seriousness, so enjoy!**

* * *

Falspar looked worriedly at the two along Dragato. The two rested together outside in the field separating the East and West wing. A particular blue puff had his cape wrapped around his counter part almost ever since the ship incident, and the two remained very quiet. When Meta walked into the dorm and everybody asked him worryingly what was wrong, he'd remain silent and fall asleep. They to where off in the field, sitting beside each other seeming to be discussing something.

" Why have they been acting so.. weird? " Dragato managed to get out. " Dunno, just them. Wait a moment.. Watch! " Falspar began softly than yelled out. The two watched from their safe distance as Galactacia pushed Meta away from her. He got up and gave her a mean look, and they heard yelling before the pink puff took off with lavender wings spread wide, her voice sounding sad at the end. The dark purple and green puffballs stared at each other for a while before Falspar asked " What was that about? " Dragato shrugged, and replied, " I heard something about ' No! Cut it out! ' and then ' Corn dogs! ' " she facepalmed when she said corn dogs.

Falspar tugged at her and pointed up at the grey, cloudy sky. A clamor of wing beats and a display of wings took place before Meta flapped his wings violently. The bat wings tugged at the air as it began to collect and swirl around him. " What's going on... " Falspar mused before Dragato grabbed his paw and pulled him away. " Stay down! " she hissed.

What appeared to be a small tornado collected around him. The land puffs squinted their eyes as the purple blur of wisps and wind collapsed as soon as Galactacia jetted at him. He landed onto the ground with a hard thud as the wind dispersed and caused the grass to ruffle. Galactacia landed beside him, offering a paw. In the background the two stared quietly as Meta began. " Why did you do that? " he growled loudly. He got up himself before cringing, wiping some grass out of a small wound.

" You said to stop you if you got too violent, which you were beginning too. " she replied quietly. All of a sudden, laughter filled the air as it began to rain. Dragato and Falspar exchanged confused glances. What just happened and what was this about? The green puff gave a quick shrug before running towards the two.

Before he reached them, they both had taken off. Meta glanced up Galactacia, and she nodded. He adjusted some goggles now just noted by Falspar, and hovered for a while. He took a deep breathe before flapping the bat wings the same way noted before hand. Soon, another swirl of a small tornado collected around him. Galactacia landed on the ground, looking up a bit worried. Falspar scampered away from the tornado, and stood beside the hot pink puff shaking.

" W-W-WHAT IS THIS ABOUT? " he said, yelling due to the loudness of the tornado as it expanded larger. " PRACTICE. " Galactacia responded before adjusting her own pair of red tinted goggles. She took off again, lavender feathers left. Meta felt his wings curling around himself, as it couldn't control the tornado anymore. He yelped before stretching his wings out. The tornado stopped and the grass ruffled violently, the tips of it falling off in some areas.

" You did it! " Galactacia smiled, picking up his weight as his wings collapsed from exhaustion. He glanced up at her and breathed deeply, nodding proudly. She floated to the ground, letting her own wings fold up back to a cape as she threw the goggles off and set him down. " You're heavy, although. " she grumbled to herself. Falspar ran up to the two, his face still stricken with amazement. " That was random, but amazing! What was that?! " he yelled to the two.

Dragato pushed him as a way to say ' shut up ' and she stood in front of the two exhausted puffballs. Galactacia helped Meta up before he inhaled a large gulp of air and sighed. " A Mach Tornado. " he replied before resting in the grass. " Yes, that was nice and all, but why have you two been acting so strange for this past week? " Dragato questioned the two. Galactacia wrapped her cape wings around herself, covering up her face. " And no long stories, " she growled at Meta as he began.

" We, well.. how to put it.. " he stuttered. " Oh, just say it Meta! " Galactacia growled, her eyes clogging up with water. His face turned a bright red - obviously nobody wanted to spill the beans. " Are you alright? Just a simple question, geeze... " she ended whispering to herself. " Fine. We're discussing things, like past memories and trying to overheed things, " Galactacia said quietly. Dragato was still confused about the odd over reactions she had gotten from the two. " Like to te- " she began, but felt a threatening horn dig into her. " No. " Galactacia growled to her, removing her golden horns from her.

" Ow... " Dragato hissed, clutching a small stab wound before it began to pour down rain. Galactacia stuffed her wing over Dragato and Meta and apologized. Falspar got soaked as the three went ahead inside without him. When inside, the green puff shook his fur dry and it puffed up. Now he looked like a fuzz ball with eyes and a mohawk and everybody laughed at this. " What is it? Oh come on! " he grunted, trying to unpuff his fur. They where in the West wing hall way before bounding off towards the dorms.

The rain beat down outside and Galactacia pulled out some damp feathers as they dried off. " It's kind of cramped in here, " she grunted as they all made their way into the boy's dorms. Falspar's green fur calmed down finally and undid itself. " I wish Nonsurat and Jecra where here - It'd be more fun, " he grunted. " Oh no, it'd be more cramped. " Meta replied, laying on the top bunk with Galactacia.

* * *

" Well, it's resting day and pouring outside. Now what? " Falspar said. Everybody mused for a quick moment before Galactacia came up with a small question " What do you sound like when you sing? " she asked, her wings flexed out to dry off better. Meta felt his fur curl up and squeaked as the cloth touched the patch of newly grown flesh since the accident. " I sound like a squeaker on nuts, or so Dragato says. " Falspar grunted, pushing her a bit.

The day was very lax, and Dragato nudged him back. " It's true! " she said. " That's it, " the green puff said, a bit hot-headed. The two disappeared under the bunk and growling over came. Galactacia jumped up when Falspar hit the wall. He rubbed his head and grunted. " Fine, you win this one... " the green puff adjusted his mohawk before clambering back onto the bed. Silence reigned for a bit.

Everybody stared at Jecra when he came in carrying a bag of candy. " Is.. is this a bad time? " he asked. Just blinking and staring. He looked at the candy and gave a small " Oh crap... " before tossing the bag onto the ground and hurrying out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. " Why'd we do that? " the dark blue puff asked, blinking his white eyes as his cape concealed them. " Dude, we're puffballs. Tasty! Pawffbawls gawt hungrawy, awnd cawndy is like aw rawre thing to uws, " Falspar said after popping one of the hard, chewy candies into his mouth. He chewed despite having no teeth and swallowed to say. He glared at the colorful candy and opening up his mouth wide open and took a deep breath.

Dragato slapped him firmly across the cheek before the bag entered his mouth and he stopped, rubbing his cheek. " I know what your like on candy - stupid and crazy. Now share! " Dragato yelled, eating one too. Galactacia swooped down and took it before the two got hooked on sugar. Sugar to a puff is like solid happiness - it makes them a bit woozy, weird, and happy for unknown reasons. When young they cannot control themselves and go on a rampage to try to get it out, but when adults, it makes them act a bit drunk to put it.

Green and purple pompoms stared at Galactacia, their eyes begging her to give the candy back. " Nope, not for another five minutes. " she said quietly. " Wha- hey! " she growled as Meta took the candy, and plopped the whole bag down his mouth. The pink puff pressed herself against the wall and quickly dashed out of the room, shutting the door shut behind her.

" JECRA! " she yelled, running towards him. " What is it? " he asked, ruffling his hair as he glanced at her with concern. " Oh crap... Meta ate all the candy. " when she said this, Jecra's eyes lit up and he smiled. " Oh dear me, how bad... Let's go back, now, " he said, scampering towards the dorm again. The horned puff sighed as they entered the room. Dragato and Falspar had calmed down finally, and looked at Meta as he smiled oddly at nothing.

" What happened to him? " she asked as the two entered the room. " He ate a bag of candy, " Galactacia replied. His eyes, oddly enough, were the bright shade of orange he had before hand. Everybody looked around and Jecra cracked up. " Oh, you guys do the stupidest of things while this way! " he then rubbed his head from the bunts from the other three.

" Now what? " Falspar asked. " We wait... " and thus the weirdness began.

* * *

Meta sat there for a while before his eyes grew lighter in color. " Hey, Galactacia, come up here please, " he said. She looked reluctantly at the others before jumping up the top bunk. " I'm having a sugar rush, aren't I? " he asked her, seeming a bit lax. She nodded. " Good. I'll forget whatever I do than, " he said. Galactacia gave a defying look at him. He was behaving oddly... perhaps he could control himself? " N'eh, can you others please go? " he said, gesturing his wing towards the door. " Nope, we need to monitor you, " Dragato replied coolly.

" Fine. Now, can I have a corn dog? " he said, looking around. Galactacia was about to jump off before being withheld by Meta's wings. " What? " she glanced at him. " Anybody got a mic? " he began, snuggling her closer to him. She went limp, and shrugged, seeming fine with this. Jecra smiled and instead tossed up a pair of headphones. Dragato looked at him questioningly, and Falspar smiled a bit. He grabbed part of them, and snapped the end off before Meta slurped it up like noodles.

And poof, now there were two puffballs, each with large earmuffs on their heads. " This is a rematch, " Falspar smiled before looking at Meta. This was actual true singing the two did, and lo and behold, it sounded good actually. " Eh... _I don't like walking around in this old and empty house._.. " the dark blue puff began in a slightly deep voice. " _So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_, " Falspar continued, and he sounded like a duck, not a squeaker. They sang " Little Talks " by Of Monster and Men and in the end part of the ceiling cracked and that was about it. The copy ability lifted from the two as they finished the song and Dragato gave a small clap. " Yay, that was slightly good! "

Jecra, had passed out due to laughing too hard (is that possible?), and Galactacia just stared in awe. " I think he's finally relaxed, " Falspar smiled. His voice hurt afterwards. " Alright, Falspar, take off your corn dog suit now, " Meta growled at him. He smiled before jumping down the bunk and creaking the door open as he walked out of it, herding Galactacia alongside him. She tried pushing the blue puff to stop, but he kept going.

His wings extended and he bounded outside, his wings bringing her with him. " Hey, 'Cia. Why is it raining bliss? " he smiled, looking up at the rain. " Bliss? What? " she looked at him confused. She sneezed and her fur puffed up trying to conceal some heat. It was really cold outside, and the fact she was damp didn't help either. Meta's wings dripped the water off of them as they extended above the two. " Come back in! " Jecra yelled, the door open again.

Too late - he had fallen asleep on top of Galactacia due the sugar finally dying down. " Help.. please? " she squeaked, being crushed by his weight. She got up several times, but he proved heavier than usual. Sure, she could pick him up in flight normally, but he felt really heavy. Dragato and Falspar rushed out into the rain, quickly pulling the two inside. Meta moved and flapped his wings in his sleep, making a commotion as soon as they were inside. He woke up, his eyes a normal white now.

He shivered, shaking the rain off of himself as his fur puffed up. " What happened? Why am I wet, and why does my voice hurt? " he creaked. Jecra and Falspar laughed for a bit and Dragato explained, " You had sugar. " He made a face that went 'oh' at her before he got up and the large fuzz ball walked between the four down the hall. He found himself staying closer to Galactacia for some reason. Afterwards, everybody was ready to depart for the night, which they did after saying quick 'good-bye's as the night silently over took the school.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a nice quiet evening after months of rushing, work and laughing. A week off from training it was before New Year's break, the year had been quite a romp. Still, despite the closure to the first year at SWTA, leaving wasn't going to happen until another two weeks or so. But for now it was just another resting day to them. None of them seriously cared if it was pouring outside and they where outside, sitting in a circle underneath a large, waterproof tarp above a tree and they had to yell to talk, and that was exactly what they were doing. " Why are we outside again? " Nonsurat said in a loud shrill, almost unnatural to his vocal cords. " I dunno. " Jecra replied with a shrug.

It rained steadily, the tarp dripping off with water. Murmurs that sounded like a choir of hums went off between the three others. Jecra stared at them and asked " What's with the humming? " It stopped after he asked that. " It's not humming, it's speaking. " Falspar replied with a grin. Nonsurat looked at the four and shrugged. " What do you mean 'speaking'?" Jecra gave with a blunt look at the green puff. " You know when you wanna talk but not want anybody to understand you? It's basically like that. " Dragato gave her statement. " AaaaAAAAAaaaammmmmm. " Falspar blurted out in response to another weird noise. Nonsurat and Jecra exchanged confused looks and then one of them blubbed out " How do you speak it? " The rain fell quieter.

" Well, higher pitches are for vowels, and lower pitches are for syllables. And basically the louder or softer you hum, you can make out words. Kind of easy once you get to know it. " Falspar explained. Jecra gave an odd look of 'did you really just explain that' and 'what?' " I guess I get it... " Nonsurat said with a shrug. " AAaam. AAAAM! " Dragato hummed out in an odd fashion of a growl at Meta and Galactacia. Falspar slapped her right across the cheek and she gave yet another soft, yet angry growl, bounding up about to strike him back before looking at Meta.

Meta's eyes were wide open, the white showing off its brightness as he stared at her, his face puffing up to a bright red. " W-What is it? What did she say? " Jecra asked him. The blue puffball stood up and repeatedly banged his head against the tree trunk, his face not giving up the red it latched onto. " Meta, relax. She didn't mean it. " Falspar said, patting him on the back. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? " Galactacia said, her wings stretching out as she gave a hard look at Dragato. Dragato mused a soft " Sorry.. " seeming hard boiliedly ashamed of what she said.

" Nonsurat, why is everybody upset? " Jecra question him, his face hardened with a look of discontent. " I have no clue... Dragato, what'd you say - erm, hum. " he said in another loud shrill as the rain picked up again. " Not bringing it back up. " she replied, hard pressing her mouth not to utter anything again. " Eh, is it all agreed to develop the humming more before we say something stupid again like we all believed Dragato to say? " Falspar said with a look of hysteria. Nods came from the four others who had been humming.

" What'd she say? " Jecra asked again. Meta murmured something quietly, it being silenced by the hush of the rain. " What? " he said, walking over to the head-logged puff. He murmured it again, his face finally relaxing back to blue. " What? " Jecra replied with a tangent of annoyance in his voice. Than everybody besides him and Nonsurat rolled onto the ground laughing. " Jecra, please tell me what just happened.. " the scarred puff replied. " I have no clue, " Jecra ended in a trill of silence.

That odd, deep laughter puffs produce cooed through the air as Dragato reemerged back underneath the tarp, shaking her fur dry. It was a good, solid minute before everybody finally quieted down. " What was that about? " Nonsurat asked, still confused alongside Jecra. " Hehe, I dunno. Meta started humming and then so did 'Cia and everybody else. Then something must of struck Meta odd, and this happened... I'm just as confused as you are and laughing still! " Falspar replied in a gasp of hysteria and calming down.

After more calming needed, another circle was formed as everybody began telling their share of stories. The tarp dripped faster with water and the rain hushed out any outside noises. " So... back in Violet Town, ya'h know, that one place me and Falspar come from.. Well, there were these guys.. Used to go the near by river, catch some of those frogs and steal some tomatoes and cook them. Don't know why, but I ate one of the frog's legs. Gross, I know, but it actually tasted mildly good. " Everybody stared at the violet puff and looked around. That would usually be a thing coming from Falspar.

" How is that a story? " Meta asked. " Dunno. " she replied gruffly. " Alright, my turn. " Galactacia stated rather boldly. Her eyes twitched red quickly before she began. " Remember him? " she said. Something made her fur puff up. " Which him? There's.. um.. our neighborhood demon beast, a weird bunny thing that tries to eat your face, and that Mar-uhmlabullufff, " Falspar said, being quieted by a bat wing. " The last one. Truth be told, when we were younger, me and Meta were.. to put it.. friends with him. But he told a good story indeed. Went something like this.. " and with a quick clearance of her throat, she started to begin.

" ARE YOU BUGGERS CRAZY? GET THE HELL BACK INSIDE! " An angry growly voice yelled at them. Everybody stared at Snalicro, his broken mask off and a small hole where his left eye should usually be in. " Come on! " he hissed, seeming to dislike the rain as he ran over and pushed Nonsurat up. " But we've been out here fo- " Falspar jumped back as a sharp clang came from a sharp sword unsheathed. " I said get the hell back inside. " Snalicro sneered back as everybody looked at each other and shrugged, scampering back inside.

While they all went inside, Snalicro smiled. He seemed to dislike rain and soon the question came up from Galactacia " What happened to your eye? And why are we going inside? " Snalicro marched behind all six, seeming to smile now. " Sorry 'bout that ya'll, but tomorrow is leaving day for ya'll, and you're gonna want you sleep! Oh, my eye? I woke up to find it dangling.. Just a sharp squelch and some pain it just decided to pop out. Getting a glass one soon. " he ended quickly. This made them ruffle their fur and soon they were standing in front of dorm doors.

" Bye now, and get some sleep... " he growled. He seemed unusually sluggish and tired. " What was that about? " Dragato asked. " Dunno.. Maybe it's really late and we didn't realize? But did you hear that ' Leaving tomorrow..' Oh dear me no, not that long walk back.. " Nonsurat said, twitching a bit. Quick round of good nights and questions went about before sleeping. And somehow the others had persuaded to tag along with Meta and Galactacia back to Peach Bay, so everyone's break was bound to be a bit different. Then it was (trying) to sleep.

* * *

Morning was a struggle. A rush of other various creatures flowed out the doors, and trying to keep all six together seemed almost impossible. After a quick scuffle through the traffic and near the entering gate, the group finally was together. " Ready? " Meta asked, his bat wings stretched open. " Yup! " "Yes. " " Yeah. " were some of the replies as Jecra and Falspar clambered onto his back. He flinched before stretching his wings wide open. Weeks of flying had diffentely made them much more stronger, and Nonsurat and Dragato did the same. A sudden disruption took place as Galactacia flapped her wings vigorously, feathers falling out.

Soon she was air-borne and the cold wind struck through the air. She fell anyways, huffing for air. " I have a better idea.. Just eat my feathers, OK? " she said briefly. Everybody got this and soon there was a gang of fully and momentarily winged puffballs. Jecra clambered back onto Meta's back and soon the blue and pink puff were off. Everybody, having had to learn how to use the copy ability a long time ago, soon followed behind. What a weird sight it was to passersby looking up to the sky to see a squad of squawking puffballs, floating there...

The trip was quick and easy, and of course there was the occasional race and sky-bombing by Galactacia, but other then that, it was pretty tame. After about three hours, Meta began to feel himself tire. " Screw this.. " Galactacia yawned, her wings folding up as she plummeted towards the ground. " GALACTACIA? " Dragato yelled in concern, wanting to go after her but figuring she might break something. Soon the hot pink puff floated back upwards, and silently flew behind Meta, tapping him on the shoulder. This surprised him and caused Jecra to almost be yanked off of him and he looked at her, hovering with a soft beat of wings.

" We're here. " she smiled. " WHAT? WE ARE? " Falspar yelled, and found his wings gone as he fell towards the ground. " Thank god.. " he smiled as he landed into the yard with a soft thud. Everybody landed beside Meta and Galactacia, as they resumed to stay in the air. " Why'd we bring them here again? " she asked the blue puff. " I dunno. Oh well, their here so we may as well make the best of it. " he mused. " I guess the peaceful romp idea is out of the question. " she groaned before landing soon afterwards.

" Alright, so where are we? " Falspar asked, looking at the long house. " My house. " Meta yawned, flexing his wings one last time before they shriveled together to make a cape. " Where are the folks? " Nonsurat asked quietly as the blue puff approached the front door, making it creak open. Meta glared at him with white eyes and replied bluntly " Dead. " before stamping inside the long hallway. It was kind of dusty, and he looked inside the kitchen. " I-I'm sorry then.. " Nonsurat added as he paced inside after the four others.

" Kitchen! Bathroom, living room, guest's room! The parent's den, my room! " Meta said, his paw pointed to each of the doors directing to what they were. " You can quarrel over sleeping areas, I'm gonna sleep.. " he yawned, feeling very tired after the long flight period. Inside his room he went and he sunk into the pile of pillows he called a bed. Galactacia showed them inside the rooms, and Nonsurat decided to get the guest's room, Jecra got the couch in the living room not truly caring where he slept, and Dragato and Falspar shared the den.

" Good.. night? " Galactacia yawned before creaking the door open leading to Meta's room and entering it as well. The door snapped shut and soon everybody was resting, tired. " Meta, you awake? " Galactacia nudged the blue puff beside her with her blunt horns. " Eh, yeah. " he said, looking at her groggily. " About that talk... they're coming back.. " she grunted, looking down. Meta got up, moving some pillows and looking at her. " They are? " he said, looking at her. She nodded briefly.

Her fur bristled sharply in fear. " Creatures painted black, that thing... " she whispered hoarsely, staring at nothing. Meta sighed, and flexed a comforting wing across her back. " It's alright... Galactacia, how do think this will turn out to be? " he blinked at her. She shook her head, and gave a gruff " Fun. I've also noticed some things.. " she said. " Like what? " Meta replied.

" Never mind... " she sighed, looking off to the side. Meta put a paw over her mouth and she looked up at him. " Alright.. now hush and good afternoon. " he yawned, his jaw snapping back as he fell onto his side, trying to sleep. A pillow sunk between them as Galactacia gently push it out of the way, and pressed her tired wings against the blue puff's back. She remembered they always did this when younger, and gave a soft smile before shutting her eyes and sleeping for a short while.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock next morning when everybody slowly began waking up. Falspar trudged Dragato off of him and he fell straight on his face while waking up as he fell out of the bed. Yes, even they too slept with each other, but only on very cold nights, and Meta's house wasn't the warmest. He brushed himself off and fluffed up his mohawk as well before sliding out of the door quietly. He paced up and down the hall, looking at the various doors and their interiors.

As he cracked the front door open, he stared up into the sky with very hazy eyesight. Two blurs floating up at down, a large gust of wind, and tripping as he got back up and sighed. " Morning Falspar, " Galactacia said after a quick sky dive at Meta. " What time is it.. " he growled. " Eleven. Why? " Meta asked. The two had been doing something in the meanwhile waiting for the others to wake up.

" UGGHHH... Where's the food? " he replied. In the mornings, Falspar did not give a care about anything or anyone, just himself and food. Meta, knowing his appetite, kept himself quiet. Falspar growled and cursed before stammering back inside and clambering onto the softest thing near him and trying to go back to sleep.

" Now what? " Galactacia said, sitting in the old swing. " Dunno. So, how are you? " Meta asked, just trying to start some small talk. Meanwhile, Falspar found himself banging his head against the pillow he attempted to fall back asleep on. Finally deciding there was nothing better else to do he turned himself down the hall and slowly paced himself down it, trying to wake up a bit more. " Falspar, that you? " yawned a just a groggy voice as he peered into the room he shared with Dragato.

" Yep. Just got up? " he said, blinking at her. " No, I've been awake for a while now. " the violetish puff replied, getting up out the bed. She looked around briefly, the room a circle and the walls painted a soft cream. She walked outside the door and past the half-asleep Falspar and down the blue hall she went. " Wait, where.. " he stuttered before shaking himself and hurrying after her.

Galactacia looked grim as Falspar entered outside the door to take a look at the scene. " That is true... " Dragato mused, being pushed on the swing. Meta curled his wings around himself, resting in a branch in the tree the swing stood on. " What are we doing today? " Falspar asked, just trying to but into the conversation. " Eh, grim realization Galactacia. Oh, yeah, what are we doing today? " Dragato said, skidding to a halt. " Get some breakfast first. " Meta replied, bounding from the branch onto the grass.

Nonsurat and Jecra stumbled on top of each other outside the door. Fluttering her wings quickly, Galactacia looked at them in surprise. " I heard breakfast! " Nonsurat said in an unusually loud tone of happiness. Galactacia spread out her wings again and took off. " Where's she going? Oh well. Come on now, " Meta said briefly before running off. Caught off in surprise, everybody followed behind.

* * *

Breakfast was spent at Kawasaki's for some reason. Truth be told, the food isn't as half bad as many believe to be. He was almost fully trained by now and most got a hefty stack of pancakes and some sort of meat. " FOOD. " Falspar said at one point, stuffing his face into the pound of pancakes and syrup. " Yum, " he mused, eating one whole. He wiped his mohawk and face clean after a good pat on the back and round of laughing by the others. " Well, that was good. " Nonsurat announced, after everybody stepped out of the shop.

" THANK YOU FOR COMING! " Kawasaki said, waving his hand as they left. " Alright, now that we've had food, now what? " Jecra tossed the question around. The floating docks fluxed in and out at the passing by of another ship. Everybody else besides Meta and Galactacia looked around at the odd design of the city momentarily before Dragato said something causing the two to freeze. " .. I heard you two talking last night. What was that about? " she raised a curious eyebrow, wondering if this had anything to do with the previous talk like that one they had before.

" No long stories or excuses, Meta. " she growled. " Is this like that other time? " Falspar added. " What other time? " Nonsurat asked. Meta tightened his caped wings around himself, and Galactacia twitched. " When Meta did that tornado thing.. a Mach Tornado, I believe. " Falspar said. Jecra nodded, listening as he sat down on the floating down, looking down into the water near by.

" Well, go on. " Falspar snorted for some reason. " Ugh, can't you guys just keep to yourselves? Why do always have to hog into me and his privacy! " Galactacia growled. " No, they should know. " Meta said, relaxing a paw on her. A bit snappy, she stared at him before sighing and nodding. Everybody looked at the two. " That thing.. no, never mind. " he shivered. " What is it? Spit it out! " Falspar said, stumbling up.

" Never mind! " Meta snapped back. " Alright, I get it.. " Dragato said, nudging Falspar. " If it's between the two, its private. " she growled at him as she then landed onto the water with a splash. " NO! God damn it all, nobody gets it! " he was snapping. " What the HELL IS UP WITH YOU TWO? " he snorted, now very annoyed. Dragato rubbed her wet cheek before clambering back up onto the docks and pouncing on top of the green thing, pummeling at him. " CUT IT OUT ALREADY! " Growling and splashing could be heard as they fell into the water, locked in an embrace of toiling about. Falspar gasped as he felt himself feel air again.

Everybody had walked off, not wanting to get between this. Questioning of Meta's and Galactacia's conversations halted as Falspar chugged himself onto the dock, fluffing out his fur and heaving out. " I would go again, but you've got what you deserved Falspar. " Dragato hissed at him, following soon afterwards. The green puff was still severely annoyed as he charged at her again but stopped when he came to his senses again after a plop to his face. " Damn it, I said calm down! " Dragato puffed up her fur as he rubbed his bruised cheek and body and finally gave in.

Silence was between the two as they grumpily caught up to the other four. No speaking was beheld.

* * *

Breaking the curse of silence was Galactacia. " Forgiven. Now, how long are you guys gonna stay? " she puffed, her fur spiking up. " Until the New Year's festival happens. " Nonsurat decided. This was a nice change of pace for him, and everybody agreed with that. " When is it, anyways? " Jecra asked. " A week? " Meta said, then nodded.

" A beach.. why? " Dragato finally slurped out. They stood at a cliff leading off to a white-sanded bay below. " Oh, yay! Not being shoved into water time! " Jecra yelled out teasingly as he bounded down the cliff, got up after a splat on the face and into the water he went. " Coollldddd.. " he shivered, running up a path leading to the cliff again.

" Just what Jecra did. GOODBYE! " Galactacia shouted before taking off with a quick thrust of her wings and a thlump was heard as she entered the water. She floated in the water a while, getting used to Peach Bay's unusually cold waters. Meta, deciding he had enough of Falspar and Dragato's grumpiness took the green puff and flew off with him ignoring his bickering and squawking about.

Like a bomb he plopped into the water, only to be more annoyed but soon lightened up. He floated in the water a bit, only to be taken underneath it by a shaky sky bomb by Meta. Everybody else soon joined in the swimming and floating about, even to the point of playing Marco polo. That was about it for the day, continuing on like this.

During the evening, Dragato and Galactacia built a sand fortress which they defended from the others. " G'rahh! " Dragato yelled, throwing a ball of sand at Nonsurat. " Ow? " he said softly, walking around the sand fortress. " Speaking to Galacta Knight, calling over.. " she said, looking at the hot pink puffball. " Yes Lady Dragato? " she asked, looking at her. " It's SIR Dragato! How many times do I have to tell you, Galactacia! " she huffed. " Fine.. "

" Ready for the sneak attack? " Falspar said, looking at Meta. He nodded and took the air quietly. The sun was beginning to set, and when it did so Meta pounced and destroyed the sand fortress. Galactacia and Dragato were in a rage, and the horned puff gave a sharp bomb at Meta. He landed, his face curling into the sand as he rubbed a now black eye. " Ow.. "

After sorrys and good nights, they all went back to his house and fell asleep. The cycle repeated for a while until it was New Year's Eve.

* * *

" So excited! " Galactacia squeaked. The town was already in its festive red and orange as they walked through Triangle Square for the third time. Night was approaching soon too. " Alright, now, where are we gonna watch the fire works from? " Nonsurat pondered. " Top of the Bell Tower. " Meta said, smiling.

" Alright. " Dragato nodded. Soon it was night. Everybody waited anxiously eating popcorn and other various foods. After turns of flying up, everybody was up and about, sitting at the top of tower. Jecra smiled wide as the first firework went off with a loud pop. It was shaped like a sparkler thing on candy.

Now, imagine the most amazing display of fireworks one can imagine. It'll be different for all, but imagine this is what they saw. They stood on the sloped roof in awe, watching this display go off. After a good hour, it ended with Falspar eating a cake for no reason.

" So, everybody agrees to leave tomorrow? " Galactacia yawned, as they all left the festival and walked on the path leading to Meta's house. They where close by it, and could see it up a head. " Yup.. 'night! " Jecra said, running into the house before slumping on a couch. " Same. Good night! " And everybody else scampered inside, falling asleep.

" Meta.. " the hot pink pompom yawned, looking at him as she nuzzled herself against him in the pile of pillows. " Yep? " he asked, flexing out one purple wing quickly before folding it back. " This was fun.. can we do it again next year? " she said excitedly, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded. " Good night. " she finally ended, nuzzling closer into his underbelly.

The blue puffball looked up at the ceiling, feeling at ease and worry. Why hadn't anything try to attack them during this time? Maybe Nightmare was plotting something different? He stopped worrying about this soon afterwards and embraced Galactacia's smothering and joined her in rest.

* * *

.. **Sorry, but this is the end of it. But another story is taking it's place, _Of Secrets and__ Bays. _This story will still be posted up just for people to read. Read the other one, like I said, it's taking its place. I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry for the incomplete ending, but oh well.  
**


End file.
